Destiny
by obi's girl
Summary: Emma knows it's going to take a miracle for her father to accept Killian as her fiancé but Emma's willing to fight for him. A/N: all the events after Emma's proposal at the end of 'Lessons'
1. Fight for Your Love

She doesn't have a ring but that can be fixed, Killian realizes as he accompanies her, the Charmings and Red back to the castle. He doesn't want to let her out of his sight but if he wants to make this official, then he's going to need a ring and knows exactly what will suffice. It's the only thing he kept of her, his only prized possession in his cabin, back on board _The Jolly Roger_.

Emma rides behind him the whole time and neither of them say a word to each other but the tension should have been obvious as they reach the royal stables. He dismounts first and then helps Emma off, gently helping her down.

"Stay with your parents, I need to go back to the ship and get some things," he says.

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" she pleads, "I want to spend tonight with you, my fiancé,"

He smiles at her, kissing her softly. "I want that too but there is something I must do," Killian muses, "but I promise I won't be too long,"

Emma eyes him curiously before kissing him again. "I'm keeping you to your word," she warns him, "I love you,"

"I know, love," he whispers and slips away.

"This is unacceptable!" Charming fumes as soon as he and Snow come into the main throne room. He knows

True Love's kiss breaks any curse but his daughter's true love cannot be a pirate. Of all the men Charming pictured with his little girl, pirate wasn't anywhere on that list. A duke, a king, a prince, maybe a nobleman but definitely not a pirate.

"I don't think we really have a choice in the matter," Snow reasons, "David, she loves him and he loves her. True Love's kiss would not have worked if the feelings were not reciprocated,"

He shrugs helplessly, sitting down on his throne. "She's young, she doesn't know anything about love," he continues, "And I will never accept a pirate as a son-in-law,"

Snow sighs, coming over and sitting beside him. "I doubt True Love's kiss would have worked if this was a simple infatuation," she continues, "They're in love and will probably marry with or without our approval. But but I would rather _not_ be estranged from my daughter simply because one of us doesn't approve,"

"And you approve?" he counters, "How could you? You were always the one saying it would be better if she married someone regal, someone worthy of her. She deserves better than a pirate, Snow,"

"I don't think it's a matter of what we want anymore, David," she reasons, sighing, "I know I've been pushy when it comes to finding a suitable husband for our daughter but what I failed to realize is that this should be her choice; not mine or yours but her choice,"

David stares at his wife before looking away grumpily. "I will never accept this, Snow," he retorts, "Like you, I

have my standards too and he is not the person I expected my daughter's True Love to be,"

"More like a Prince, maybe?" Snow questions, "David, you have to let this go. She is going to find ways to be with him even if you don't want them too. Look at the Hell we went through where your father was concerned. Do you really want to put Emma through the same thing? The whole kingdom even?"

"George was not my father, not my biological father. He was _his_ father," he reminds her.

"And you were a shepherd," Snow continues, "and your real name isn't really James but I don't care about those details,"

He looks at her curiously. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Snow sighs, "That this is her choice, not ours and it would be hypocritical of us to deny her happiness when we fought so hard to be together,"

David shrugs. "It's not the same, Snow," he muses.

Snow shakes her head, standing up and starts to leave but stops, turning back to him. "I'm going to support her David because all I want is her happiness, and because he risked everything to come back here and make sure she was okay," she says, "and I hope you will too,"

Killian doesn't realize it right away but once he steps foot onboard on _The Jolly Roger,_ it feels like the last time he will be there. He's never really had a real home, not since he was a boy, his ship and his crew have always been his family.

Now, he's about to start a new life with Emma and join her family. He'll have a new place to call home and will walk away from his pirate life. He won't forget his years sailing at sea, exploring the unknown but now, he's changing course and has a new destiny, a new love.

He doesn't expect that it'll be easy to say goodbye to the crew that he's considered family for so long and doesn't

know how most of them will react to a Captain-less vessel, but his heart belongs to Emma.

He meets Starkey first as he searches about his cabin for that ever elusive ring.

"You're leaving us?" the other man asks.

"I'm marrying Emma," Killian replies, looking through anywhere he could have put that ring. He finds it after a

few minutes, blue jewel in the center on a silver band.

Starkey studies him carefully. "I'm happy for you Captain but what about the rest of us?" he ventures and Killian looks at him. "I mean, the ship and crew. You can't be her husband and still be Captain of _The Jolly Roger_,"

"I have considered that Starkey," he reasons, putting the ring away in a pocket and turning back to him. "That's why I'm giving the ship to you. The crew can stay on if they like but you will be in command,"

Starkey looks at him thoughtfully. "Thank you Captain," he says.

"But as former ships' Captain, I reserve the right to use commandeer whenever I please,"

"That's fair. _The Jolly Roger_ will always be yours, Captain," he says, "but thank you all the same,"

It is true, Snow would have preferred if Emma had chosen someone else to be her husband but she also recognizes that the connection her daughter and Killian Jones share, is True Love and Snow cannot deny her daughter, her True Love, or happiness.

She finds her in her room, talking quietly with Red. Once Red sees her, the huntress stands and Emma looks over at her. "Mother," she greets.

"Can I have a moment with my daughter, Red?"

Red glances at Emma and then back to Snow, quietly leaving them. Snow walks over to the bed and sits beside her.

"I love him," Emma says bluntly, and Snow looks at her thoughtfully. "And I want to marry him,"

"Of course you love him," Snow muses, "I'm not blind, Emma. I know it was True Love's kiss that woke you from the poisonous apple. I know True Love, Emma. Your grandparents, my parents had it, so did your father's parents and I share it with your father. It is a very powerful magic, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. And I would be a horrible mother if I denied you the happiness that True Love brings with it,"

Emma smiles at her hopefully.

"But," Snow continues and Emma's smile lessens, "It isn't always easy. Your father does not approve of your choice,"

"Figures as much," Emma retorts, rolling her eyes, "I know he isn't the man daddy always thought I would end up with but I truly love him,"

"He's a pirate, Emma,"

"And I thought that didn't matter," she reasons, "I'm going to marry him mother, with or without yours or daddy's approval,"

Snow smiles at her. "You have to understand Emma. Your father, he only wants what's best for you. You're his child, his baby girl and he wants to make sure the man you choose to be with, is worthy of your hand,"

"If he only knew what Killian's done to keep me safe, this wouldn't be a problem,"

"And what has he done?" Snow counters, "Emma, I want to believe that he is worthy of your love – he did save your life and I will be forever grateful to him for that but I have heard whispers that he was the reason that your life was in danger while under his captivity,"

"That is true," she admits, "but he regrets everything that happened – not everything that happened between us

obviously – but everything else,"

"And what is everything else Emma?"

Emma shrugs. "Horrible things but they were things Killian had no control over," she assures him, taking her

hand, "Please mother, I love him and I want to be with him. You have to convince daddy to give him a chance,"

"I can take care of your father," Snow muses, "but in the meantime, I would keep your distance from your fiancé,"

"What? Why?"

"Emma, trust me on this one," she continues, "Convincing your father will not be an easy task but I need your cooperation in this,"

Emma sighs reluctantly. She doesn't wish to be separated from Killian again but hopefully, this trial separation

won't be too long. "Fine," she agrees.

"I'll talk to him tonight," Snow promises, stands and hugs her before leaving the room.

As soon as she's gone, Emma rushes to find a parchment and scribbles a message and goes to window. As if on cue, there's already a dove there and she gives the scrolled paper to him. "Give this to him," she commands as the bird flies away.

tbc


	2. Which side are you on?

His crew is at the ready when Killian comes up on deck. Starkey left him alone in his cabin and prepped everyone for a final salute. It touches his heart to see every man there to say their final goodbye to him, men he's sailed with for years, laughed with, shared stories with and other adventures. It hasn't always been an easy life, the life of a pirate, but each man knew what were signing up for when they joined his crew.

Not everyone is meant for a pirate's life and few make it.

Killian looks at Starkey, Smee and his other men.

"By now, most of have you have heard that I am retiring from this life of piracy and settling down," Killian starts and a few chuckle. "I can say, the rumors are true and I think you all know who the lucky lady is, Princess Emma. I still feel myself humbled that she would take this pirate and want to spend the rest of her life with – me – but alas, we are where we are,"

He walks down the line of his crew, looking at each man. "But I am not leaving _The Jolly Roger_ without a capable Captain," he continues, stopping in front of Starkey. "I know that you will take good care of her for me, Starkey and I could not trust anyone else to do the job right,"

"Thank you again Cap – um, how exactly should I refer to you know as, highness?"

Killian smiles at him. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Starkey. I'm not even married yet," he says, "but Killian will do,"

He looks to the rest of his crew. "I do have one last request though, since this will probably be my last time on board _The Jolly Roger_," he starts and looks to the skies, staring at a dove flying overhead. The bird comes in for a landing, perching on top of a crate and lets go of a tiny parchment. Killian should seriously be wary of any kind of bird near his ship but this bird is not a crow.

He takes the small parchment and unravels it. It's a note from Emma. Killian looks up at his crew and then to Starkey. "Um, everyone dismissed for now," Starkey commands and everyone disperses leaving only him and Killian. "A note from Princess Emma?"

"Aye," he says, "She says I can't see her for a bit but hopefully it will not be for long,"

Starkey shrugs. "She is your fiancé, right?" he asks.

"That she is but why can't she see me?" he wonders, scrunching the paper in his hands. "This isn't right, especially after everything we've gone through together. There has to be something else going on,"

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," he says.

"She wants to be with him Snow," Red says to her friend as she accompanies her back to her chambers. "One way or another, they will find a way to be together,"

"I know Red," Snow muses, turning and regarding her, "You've seen them together, what are your impressions?"

Red clears her throat, blushing. "I don't think True Love's kiss wouldn't have worked if it wasn't – but I do believe that her feelings for him are genuine, as are his for her. It's not infatuation or a simple crush. She loves him Snow and he loves her,"

"But he's a pirate," Snow sighs, "And I guess, to some degree, I can agree with David's stance. Pirate wasn't exactly at the top of list of possible suitors for Emma,"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with Snow, no more than where the stars shine each night," Red says, "David will come around. He loves Emma so much and in the end, he'll see that his love for her will overcome any prejudice he has against Killian Jones,"

Snow rubs her forehead and smiles thoughtfully at her. "But is he the right choice for her?" she wonders.

Red shrugs. "Love doesn't discriminate on whether someone is the right choice for us, Snow," the huntress continues, "But I think the question you should be asking yourself and David, is if you are willing to lose your

daughter over this? Because that could happen if both of you continue to disagree on what is right for her,"

Snow considers her words and she knows that she is right.

"Look Snow, I love Emma too. How could I not? She's my goddaughter and she's a wonderful, independent, strong-willed young woman, or as he puts it '_a stupid, naive, incredulous girl,_'" she says, "Knowing your daughter, her personality and how stubborn she can often be, do you really think that she would be happy married to a noble, Prince or a King who would stifle who she is? Probably not,"

"I'm still _me_," Snow says.

"I wasn't referring to you,"

"I know," Snow mutters, smiling sheepishly at her. "But there was a time, a long time ago when I wasn't afraid to fight for what I wanted. I had to do many things to survive on the run. Considering my circumstances at the time, I didn't think love was in my future until I met David. I used to have that fiery spirit Emma has and actually, I would never admit this to her, but it's one of the qualities I've always admired about her. I lost that Red,"

Red wraps one arm around her friend, sighing. "I don't think you lost it Snow," she says, "Priorities just changed. Peace reigned throughout the kingdom, you married David and became a mother. But look at you now, you're willing to fight your husband in defense of your daughter's choice. You haven't lost who you are Snow,"

She smiles at her thoughtfully. "It will not be an easy fight," Snow muses, looking at her friend again, "I'm curious, which side are you on Red?"

Red smiles wolfully at her and Snow is not surprised.

"Stupid question," she says.

Emma's bored and restless. She also hates being cooped up and is itching to get out and find a certain

pirate and sail away with him. Emma understands her mother's need to keep her distance from Killian until she is able to persuade her father but it's not like she is asking him for half of the kingdom. All she wants is to be with her True Love.

That's not an outrageous request in Emma's mind.

Emma shifts in her bed and freezes, hearing a rustle outside and walks over to the window, looking down the wall for anyone. She lingers a moment, hoping to see her pirate in black, scaling the wall but when she doesn't, she turns and falls into his arms.

"Killian, what are you doing here?!" she cries.

"Sorry," he says, "I got your letter and thought I would drop by to see what's it about,"

Emma sighs, smiles despite herself and hugs him. "You know I don't want to be separated from you, especially after all the Hell we've been through," she continues, "It's my father,"

"He doesn't approve, does he?" he surmises, "because of the pirate thing,"

"He loves me and wants the best for me," Emma muses, "I love him too but there is good news; I won't be fighting alone for you. My mother is on my side and I'm pretty sure, Red is too,"

He smiles at her. "Three fierce ladies willing to fight for me," he teases, arching an eyebrow, "That's definitely an ego booster,"

Emma playfully smacks his shoulder and he makes a mocking face at her. "My mother promised that she would

do her best to convince him to support us," she continues, sitting down on her bed and looking at him, "but I had a thought, if she can't – I still want to be with you and I'll do whatever it takes to make that possible,"

Killian comes over and sits beside her. "Emma, what are you saying?" he ventures.

"You still have your ship, we could sail away, find someone to marry us and we'll start a life together," she says hopefully.

Killian laces his fingers through hers and kisses them. It's a sweet gesture but not a realistic solution to the problem. "Emma,"

"I know," she cries, "but we could have life a together, the two of us, leave everything behind if we wanted,"

He sighs, gently removing a hand from hers and combs it through her still brown hair. "Emma, there's something you should know about me," he starts and she looks at him curiously.

"You're not already secretly married to someone else because I will not accept that,"

He grins. "No, I'm not," he laughs, "What I was going to say is, before you, there haven't been too many good

deeds associated with my name. I've done a lot of bad things in my life but after meeting you, loving you well, it's the first time I've wanted to be a better person for someone else. And I still want to be better, which means waiting until your father approves of our union,"

"That could be forever,"

"So, I'll wait," he reasons, "Emma, I want to do this right; I want to do right by you,"

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully, leaning closer to kiss him. "It's sweet and I commend you for wanting to do

the right thing, but seriously, you still have a ship and we can go anywhere," she tempts.

"The right way Emma," he echoes, "We can wait,"

"Then I suppose you should probably go before someone spots you and you end up in a jail cell again," she reasons, "Breaking and entering isn't a good first impression, especially where in-laws are concerned,"

"Good point," he agrees and starts towards the window.

"Killian!" she calls out and he turns back to her. "I love you, honey. Be careful,"

He smiles at her and starts down the window. Before she Emma can even go back to sleep, she hears a curse and he climbs back towards the window. Emma covers herself and sighs heavily as he's accompanied by two other guards.

"Sneaking into the princess's personal chambers, pirate?" the taller guard teases, "You didn't even learn your

lesson the first time. That's shameful,"

Killian looks back at Emma. "It's the prison quarters again," he says, "Lovely,"

tbc


	3. Daddy Charming

Snow's unusually quiet as she changes her clothes. It's been a long day and wants nothing more than to sleep, but even sleep, she knows will be uneasy. David is already in bed, still disturbed by the day's events but seeing Snow come out from the dresser, wearing a light blue sleep gown puts a smile on his face. She smiles at him before walking over, and sitting on the bed and he leans over to kiss her but she backs away suddenly

"What?"

"I think that we need to talk about Emma," she says, "and him,"

David sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I really don't want to talk about it, Snow," he muses, "He's a pirate and therefore, completely unsuitable for our daughter. End of story,"

"They're in love," she continues, "And he saved her life,"

"So, we owe him a great debt for saving her life," he says, "but that debt will not include giving him her hand in marriage,"

Snow plays with the hem of her gown. "I think that you're going to find yourself severely outnumbered on this," she reasons.

"Not by much," he retorts, "You've always said that you wanted better for her. How is our daughter marrying to a pirate good for her? It's not,"

"If you're worried about the kingdom's reputation, she could do a lot worse,"

He raises an eyebrow at that challenge.

"I don't know how much worse but I will not stand in the way of True Love, and neither will Red," Snow defends.

"Red's behind this too?" he questions, "That is not fair!"

Snow shrugs, sighing. "She loves him David and I really believe that he loves her too. You know True Love's kiss, it can break any curse and theirs is true," she says, "At least consider the consequences of forcing Emma to let go of her true love. She ate a poisonous apple to forget about him; next time, she could do worse. Do you really want to lose her over this?"

"You think that she would commit suicide?"

"Maybe not _that_, but perhaps run away and we never see her again," Snow reasons, "I for one, could not deal with her leaving the kingdom forever and eloping, living a pirate's life,"

David sighs. "I'll think about it," he promises and kisses her cheek, "but tonight I want to spend time with my wife and rejoice in the fact that our daughter is home, where she belongs,"

David kisses her again, running hand down her gown and his other through her hair. Before he can get any further though, they're interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. David stands from the bed, grabs a robe and opens, greeting a guard.

"Sorry majesty for the interruption but I thought that you should know that a pirate broke into Princess Emma's room and he's currently locked up in the prison quarters for interrogation,"

Snow can't help but laugh at the irony and has to hide her big grin behind a pillow.

"Thank you for that," he says, "We'll be down shortly for the interrogation,"

The guard turns on his heels and leaves them. David closes the door behind him and turns around, glaring at his wife. "Seriously, this is not funny," he retorts, "I don't know why you're laughing. He could have kidnapped her – again,"

"Doubtful," she smirks, before going to change again.

Snow isn't surprised to see Emma dressed and waiting for them in the main throne room. Red's already with her and David knows he's already outnumbered. "You heading down to the prison cells?" she asks, though she already knows the answer.

"I am and you're not," he says firmly.

"Of course, I'm going," Emma retorts, looking at her mother. "I know you told me to keep my distance, I kept my word but I had to tell him the same thing. I didn't anticipate him coming back to the castle to see me though,"

David shrugs. "It doesn't matter. We are going to settle this matter now," he reasons.

Snow and Emma exchange worried looks; Snow steps forward. "Charming," she starts, "I hope you don't mean – _death_? He didn't come here to kidnap her,"

"Daddy, please no!" Emma cries, "I love him,"

"He's a pirate Emma!" David fumes, "He is no good for you and I'm sorry, but I forbid you to be with him. You're a princess, you deserve better than him,"

Emma suddenly feels faint and Red rushes to her side, supporting her. "You're going to kill him," she breathes, "He dies and I will never forgive you for this,"

David looks at his wife, and Snow knows Emma isn't kidding with that statement. She doesn't have to remind her husband that it was True Love's kiss that awoke her but it seems, his prejudice is too sharp to ignore. "I'm sorry Emma," he says, storming out of the room.

Emma turns to her mother and Red, her face becoming visibly pale and her body shaking.

David finds the pirate behind bars, where he belongs, probably contemplating if his daughter is really worth all this trouble. He would argue that she is but he doesn't need to know that especially since he does not approve of him anyway. Prince David strides confidently towards the cell and the pirate looks up at him, standing to attention, bracing the bars.

"Highness," he greets. "I want to apologize for creeping into your daughter's room – again. I know your wife told her to keep her distance from me, but her note confused me. And I wanted to see what..."

"Shut up," David says bluntly, studying him. "I'm in no mood to hear your apologies pirate and I think we both know how stubborn princess Emma can be. She gets that from her mother. But it seems, everyone and when I mean everyone, I'm referring to my wife, daughter and my daughter's godmother seem to be in your favor. That puts me at a crossroads of what to do with you,"

Killian studies the prince carefully. "I don't think I understand," he muses.

David shrugs. "Neither do I," he reasons, "You're a pirate and by no means, appropriate for a princess. We both know that and despite what you've done, they'll (especially Emma) will continue to fight for you until I cave,"

"Or you could allow me to marry Emma and everyone's happy, except you of course," Killian adds.

"You kidnapped her, put her life in danger, lied and used her and she still loves you," David fumes, referring to his daughter. "To me, that's not exactly solid basis for a relationship,"

"True, true," the pirate agrees, "but Emma knows me and she knows I had no control over what happened,"

David focuses on him. "You didn't have to kidnap her, you had control over that situation but you targeted her," he seethes.

"I am sorry," Killian continues, "but everything that's happened since then, hasn't it been proof enough that I'm trying to change for good – for _her?_"

"I had planned to have you executed but I don't want to have to tell my daughter that I killed her one true love," he reasons, "I can't let you go either,"

Killian smiles. "Well, that is a bit of a conundrum, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he counters.

"All three of your favorite ladies have reason to turn against you if you kill me and one of them, will have her heart broken if you do. And to be honest highness, that is one heart I don't wish to hurt anymore than you do," he muses, smiling, "I love Emma and not just because marrying her will give me a good life, everyone wants that. I love her. I love her spirit, the person that she is, outspoken and yes, terribly stubborn at times but that's who she is. She's perfect to me and I feel more than humbled that she loves me back, flaws and all. She is amazing and I don't deserve to be with someone like her,"

David smirks at him for the first time. "That is a very good speech," he commends, "Did you spend your time

practicing that one, hoping it would impress me and I would change my mind?"

Killian shrugs. "I did have time to practice it. Why? Was it too much?"

"It was good, it _was_," David continues, "but I'm afraid it doesn't change my mind about you. You're still a pirate

and that isn't going to change tomorrow or next week,"

"I'm no longer a pirate captain," he says suddenly, "I still have a ship, which Emma promised me I could keep but am no longer captain,"

"Your ship, it's still nearby?"

He shrugs again. "A safe distance away," Killian reasons, studying him carefully. "My ship, my crew, they mean everything to me highness. A captain's crew is the closest to family, if any harm comes to them...I won't be able to restrain myself if these bars weren't here,"

"I won't harm your crew," David promises.

tbc


	4. Search for Answers

For the first time in his life, Charming doesn't know what to do. His mother used to tell him that some choices will be easy, others will be harder and he has to be extra careful with those because they could decide your destiny. Speaking with the pirate didn't make his choice any easier; Killian Jones is clearly in love with his daughter and that isn't going to change anytime soon.

Same with Emma.

He sighs, walking back to the throne room. Snow and Emma are gone, but Red's still there and that's perfect because she is the person he needs right now.

"Red, I need you do something for me," he starts, waving his hand, "Don't worry, he's still alive,"

"You scared all of us David, Emma most of all. She had a panic attack that maybe you planned to kill her fiancé; Snow had to escort her back to her room to calm down," Red cries, "I know you don't approve but she really loves him and he -"

"..really loves her, I know," he finishes, "I talked to him and confessed as much. But I'm still at a crossroads, Red. I want what's best for my daughter, I want her to be with someone who's worthy of her love, someone who I know will always be faithful to her. But of all the men with those qualifications, I never thought a pirate would fit that description,"

Red smiles at him hopefully. "Does that mean you approve?" she wonders. Charming looks at her seriously and Red settles down. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"You tracked Captain Jones' ship before. Do you think you could find it again?"

"I lost the scent before," she manages, "but I could try and find it again. Can't be too hard. A ship full of rowdy men who like to make trouble where they see fit,"

"Good. I want you to start searching as soon as possible and once you get a lead, let me know," he orders.

"David, what is this about? If you don't mind me asking?" Red ventures.

The Prince sighs. "I need to know what happened when Emma was onboard his ship," he says, "I need to know everything before I can make my final decision,"

Red smiles at him sourly. "Of course," she reasons, "I'll get started right away,"

Snow wishes that she can do something to ease her daughter's heartache. The road to true love isn't always easy, sometimes it can be painful but it must always be fought for. She learned that lesson a long time ago after meeting David. King George didn't make it easy for them but defeating his only ally, her stepmother Regina helped.

She will always feel a little guilty over Daniel's death but every time she thinks about what Cora did to him, she thinks about how Regina must be reunited with him somehow in an afterlife. It's easier for her to think of them that way. Snow doesn't know what it feels like to be under a sleeping curse but she hopes whoever the recipient is able to find some peace.

Snow sighs, gently raking her fingers soothingly through Emma's still brown hair and misses her golden locks.

"Do you think he'll really do it?" Emma cries, "Kill Killian,"

Snow shrugs, smiling sourly. "Your father is not a violent man by nature. He is good and no, I don't believe he will. He loves you, Emma; you're his darling baby girl and wants to protect you. I don't think he would purposely hurt someone you love,"

Emma turns her looks and looks up at her mother. "He's ready to change for me," she sobs, "I mean, he is who he is but he wants to be a better person for me and I love him for that. But I cannot suffer through another heartbreak, mother,"

"I know sweetheart," Snow whispers, still stroking her hair. "I remember a long time ago, everything King George put your father and I through to prevent us from being together,"

"Daddy's not as cruel as King George,"

"No, he isn't, thankfully," Snow agrees, "but my point is, we won in the end and we were able to be together, we had you, Emma,"

Emma smiles at her, wiping away some of her tears. "Do you think we'll find the same happiness?"

"I know you will Emma," she whispers, "you already have; you only need to be patient,"

David sighs, listening to the tail end of his wife's conversation with his daughter. He doesn't wish to hurt Emma further but he needs to be sure. Charming backs away from the door as quietly as possible but he sees Snow stand from the bed and walk outside, meeting him.

"He's still alive," he says and Snow sighs heavily, "but I need to know what happened on his ship between him and Emma,"

Snow smiles at him, opening Emma's door and David looks at her. "Or you could just ask the source instead of going on a hunt," she suggests.

Emma looks between her parents, stands and walks over to them, her eyes partially red from crying. "What's going on?"

David sighs, looking seriously at his daughter. "I want to know what happened between you and the pirate while you were under his captivity," he says bluntly.

Emma glances at her mom and then turns her attention to her father. "I thought that was what your interrogation was all about," Emma muses, "You didn't kill him,"

"No, I didn't kill him but I still want to know what happened," he reasons, "I need to know that giving him your hand is the right thing. I love you Emma, you're my daughter and only want what's best for you but I need to be sure,"

She looks at her mom again, smiles at her confidently and turns her attention back to her dad. "I understand that now but does my fiancé have to stay locked up while you're away trying to find your answers?" she asks, "It's not exactly hospitable,"

Charming shrugs. "It won't hurt..." Snow glares at him. "But he doesn't have to be,"

"What do you hope to find?" she wonders, suddenly feeling very anxious. If father knew what she did, there's no way that he would allow Killian to marry her.

"I don't really know actually," he muses, "I just _need_ to be sure, Emma,"

"Of course, I understand,"

Emma is about to have a meltdown, really. She's happy that her father is about halfway there to approving her

relationship with Killian but it makes her insanely nervous that he demands the truth about what happened to her while she was onboard _The Jolly Roger_.

She vowed to help Killian get him his money in exchange for teaching her about sexual intimacy. That is not something that her father needs to know about, so she tracks down Red who luckily finds her first and takes her aside.

"I'm screwed," Emma cries, "If you take him to the _Jolly Roger_ and he talks to Killian's crew, he's going to find out what happened between Killian and I..."

Red sighs. "You never even told me what happened," she adds and Emma looks at her seriously. The other woman blushes and chuckles. "Oh, never mind,"

"Red, please, you have to help me one more time," Emma pleads. "I love Killian; you have to persuade my father that he doesn't need to do this. He cannot know what really happened,"

"I can't promise anything Emma but I'll try and do my best," she soothes, "He's still in the dungeon, I take it?"

"For now," Emma whispers, "I love him Red, I want my life to be with him but..everything feels so complicated; it's like destiny doesn't want us to be together,"

Red fixes her hair, smiling. "Don't stop fighting; if he's the one you want, you don't stop fighting for him," she soothes, "and eventually destiny will get the hint,"

Emma still feels uneasy after Red leaves her. She loves Killian so much and doesn't want to be separated from him again but that could happen if his crew is honest with her father. On the other hand, they could cover for Killian and choose to tell selective details but that doesn't ease her mind.

Princess Emma makes her way down to dungeon, finding her love still locked up. His shoulders are slumped over and he looks like he's given up. She sighs and he looks up, smiling thoughtfully at her as she comes closer to the cell, reaching her fingers through the bars until they entwine with his.

"It hardly seems fair that you get to spend the night in a comfortable bed and I have to sleep here, alone," he muses, smiling for her benefit, "I take it you didn't come down here to spring me out,"

"It's tempting but I don't have the key," she admits, "I came down here to tell you that my father is determined to know what happened while I was on board your ship. He plans to go there with Red and talk to your crew,"

He frowns. "That does present a problem," Killian reasons, "but my crew is loyal to me. I have every confidence that they will not double-cross me,"

"They are pirates," she mutters and he looks worriedly at her, "I'm sorry,"

"You have every reason to be worried Emma; I am too but if two people are really meant to be together, they find a way," he assures her, "And I do love you so much sweetheart. I have been with many women but you're the first I've truly come to care about; you're perfect to me,"

She blushes and leans into the bars, closing her eyes; Killian smiles, stepping closer and kisses her. "Do you know why I love you?" she manages between kisses.

"I thought it was the black leather,"

Emma giggles. "I love you because when I was with you on your ship, you treated me like an equal and I felt the most amazing freedom," she whispers, "and feel like if I lose you, I'll lose my freedom,"

He kisses her again. "Not the black leather?" he teases.

"It helps," Emma muses, "but I know being a pirate isn't all that you are, Killian as you know that I'm more than a princess; I'm me with or without the title,"

Killian smiles at her thoughtfully. "You're my love," he whispers, "and I will continue to fight for us because you are worth it. My only wish is that your father would realize this isn't just an infatuation,"

Emma smiles at him wishfully. "No, it isn't," she agrees, "I should go. If anyone catches me down here, I'll never hear the end of it,"

She turns to leave and then looks back at him, leaning into the bars and kisses him. "I love you," she breathes before running away.

"Is this quest to find his ship really necessary Charming?" Snow ventures, "We already know that they're crazy in love with each other, what else do you need to know?"

Charming sighs and looks at her. "I want to make sure it's right," he reasons, "I know you've been preparing her for meeting the right guy Snow, but I always figured when he came along, it would have been when she had

more life experience behind her and that day would been a long time from now,"

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully, starting to understand her husband's side of things. "I don't think we have to wait anymore Charming because he's here, and who's to say because she wants to be with him that she can't gain that life experience later?" she reasons, "Charming, she's not going to stop fighting for him. What do you hope to accomplish by seeking out his ship?"

"Find the truth maybe," he adds, "or at least part of the truth, or some version of it,"

"And you think that crew would be honest with you?"

He shrugs. "I don't expect to hear the whole story about what happened but it would help," he reasons.

Snow sighs again and sits beside him on the bed. "Then, I'm coming with you when you go with Red," she adds and he looks at her skeptically, "I trust you Charming but I'm not exactly going to let you search for a pirate without backup,"

"I have Red,"

"You do but I used to be a hell of a fighter back in the day too," she reminds him, nudging his shoulder, "Besides, it might be fun and I miss your adventures,"

Charming kisses her forehead.

Emma can't sleep and wishes that there's some way to put her mind at ease; she left Killian alone in the dungeon hours ago and there's a longer night ahead of her until morning. She knows as soon as the sun rises, her father and Red will be on their way to find _the Roger_ and her life will either be over or put on hold.

Either way, Emma doesn't have a good feeling about what's coming. She breathes deeply, closes her eyes and makes a wish, hoping someone will hear her silent plea. The last time she made a wish, she was kidnapped but she doesn't wish to swept away this time; her only wish is to marry her love.

When she opens her eyes, there's a blue light illuminating her room and she sits up, watching the light drift from wall to wall until it settles before her.

"Hello princess," the light greets and Emma studies it curiously.

"What are you?" she ventures.

The light suddenly blinds her and transforms into a fairy. "I'm the Blue Fairy and I'm here because I heard your plea; you want to be with someone you care deeply for but you need your father's approval,"

"He is the prince," Emma reasons, "and he is my father but true love shouldn't be this hard to fight for,"

The blue fairy smiles at her knowingly. "I don't think you have worry much princess. True love always finds a way," she says, "Believe in that and everything will work itself out,"

tbc


	5. The Dream

Emma needs to relax badly, so she practices a breathing technique her mother taught her years ago and eventually, her body drifts off to sleep. Her sleep isn't as blissful as she would like though, plagued by nightmares of the witch coming to kill her, eating the poisonous apple and the cries of a baby...?

_She sees herself and Killian lying in bed together, her holding a newborn baby girl in her arms and then frantically looking at him, giving him directions to take her to the wardrobe. Killian's reluctant to leave her but if he doesn't leave now, then they're all doomed. He takes the infant in his arms, his daughter and kisses his wife one last time before going to the other side of the room, grabs a sword and leaves. _

_The grief is too much for Emma, holding her hand to her mouth at first until the tears overwhelm her and she rolls over in bed crying emphatically. Her husband could die, her baby could die and all their months of planning could be for nothing, but she needs to believe that destiny will come through in the end and everything will be restored. _

_Destiny will restore her happy ending and reunite her with her baby. _

Emma's not sure what to make of the dream, writing down as many details as she can remember; analyzing each part. At some point with the parchment still in her hand, she collapses onto her bed, really exhausted.

Morning comes all too quickly but as soon as Emma feels those rays of light on her skin, she dresses, finds the parchment and makes her way to the throne room, hoping to catch Red or her mom. She finds her mom first, organizing some preparations to find Killian's ship.

"Emma, you're awake early," she notes.

"I actually couldn't sleep very well," Emma manages, "Are you going with Red and daddy?"

Snow touches her cheek, smiling. "I haven't been on an adventure in a very long time," she muses, "and being on a pirate ship, even for an interrogation...someone needs to keep your father in check,"

Emma nods and Snow stops her packing, regarding her. "Emma, what is it?"

"I had a dream last night and I think it was about my future," she starts.

"Snow, you ready?" Charming interrupts, walking into the room wearing what looks like hunting gear, followed by Red. "We need to leave as soon as possible,"

Snow turns to Emma. "We can talk about this later," she promises, leans in and kisses her cheek. "In the mean time, you can move Killian out of the cell and into one of the guest rooms,"

"I heard that Snow," Charming mutters.

Emma smiles at him. "Check, Killian stays where he is,"

Emma's still restless, itching to talk to someone about her dream. She wanted to talk to her mom or Red about it but now they're gone to find Killian's ship, which makes her even more anxious and she needs to calm down. Nothing good will come of her panicking. She thought about going down the dungeon and talking to her fiancé and she realized, that probably wasn't a good idea.

Talking to your fiancé about their still unborn daughter, when their present is still in jeopardy might make him second guess his choice in marrying her. Still, Emma needs to talk to someone about her dream.

"How's it going Emma?"

Emma turns around, looking for the voice but doesn't see anything, and then hears a buzzing sound above her and sees Jiminy. "You seem troubled, what is it?" he ventures.

She studies the cricket for a moment, considers her options in talking companions and sits down at the roundtable. Jiminy lands in front of her as she rests her head in her arms. "You know about my situation, right?" she asks.

"About you wanting to marry your true love, but your father isn't convinced that he's right for her but your mom and godmother are behind you and they all went off to find your fiancé's ship to interrogate his crew about your relationship? Yeah, I know something about it," he reasons.

She smiles at him, lifting her head. "There's been a new development," Emma muses, "I had a dream last night and I think, it was about my future,"

"Sounds intriguing," Jiminy adds, "What happened in the dream?"

A thoughtful, melancholy smile spreads across her face and she breathes slowly. "Killian and I were married and I had a baby girl, and then I instructed him to take her to the wardrobe,"

Jiminy stares at her a moment.

"I'm not crazy," Emma reasons, "I know I've been very stressed lately, so maybe that stress translated into me having a strange dream about the future, but this was so vivid,"

"You have been under a lot of stress lately,"

"It could have been stress but this dream felt different," Emma continues, "I felt real. I held my daughter in my arms for mere seconds before I begged Killian to take her to some wardrobe. I mean, why place a baby in a wardrobe? Why would I even ask Killian of that?"

He shrugs. "I don't know; maybe the next time you go to bed, instead of waking, continue the dream," he offers.

"But what if the whole dream still doesn't make any sense?"

"I wanted to talk to my mom about this and now, she's off with my dad and Red to find Killian's ship. I understand that he's protective of me and wants to make sure I end up with the right guy, but if that dream was the future then surely it means I'm meant to be with Killian," she reasons, "but if daddy says so, then I won't or might not have that baby girl and I want her, so bad,"

Emma sighs, looking at her hands. "I never thought that I would want to be a mother so badly but she was so beautiful and precious Jiminy and she came from mine and Killian's love," she cries, "I don't even know her name but I love her so much already,"

"I don't often advocate fighting or violence of any kind, but if you believe that this dream is your destiny Emma, then you have to continue fighting for it. So one day, you can hold your baby girl in your arms,"

Emma stands, pulling her hair to her side. "Thanks for the talk Jiminy and I won't ever stop fighting because now I know I have one more reason to keep fighting: for my daughter," she says proudly, walking out of the room.

Finding Killian's ship is easier than Red expected, tracing the scent until she finds _the Roger_ anchored in a nearby sea port. She cautions David and Snow to be careful, these are pirates after all but David says that he came prepared, sword and Snow with her bow and arrows. Then, there's also her, their she-wolf.

David walks up the gangplank to the deck, Snow following behind him and Red taking up the rear. They look around the ship, noting very little crew on board until a man with a red hat rushes up on deck, staring blankly at them. "Highnesses, we've been expecting you. All hands for the Captain!"

"Oh highnesses," Starkey echoes, coming up on deck, "How's Emma?"

"Princess Emma is fine, now that she's safely in our care again," Snow says, "You're the Captain?"

"Gentleman Starkey ma'am," he says, bowing, "Please, let's continue talking about this in my cabin. No need to attract further attention," He starts walking down below and then turns around, finding them still standing in the same position. "I promise, I have nothing malicious planned or ill will towards you, but it really would be safer if you join me down below. These are not safe shores, even for royals,"

"You've been expecting us?" David asks as Starkey guides them to his cabin.

"When Killian relinquished his command, then heard from your daughter that he wasn't allowed to see her and then went back to your castle, and we hadn't heard from him in days, figured it was only a matter of time until you showed up to set things straight," Starkey reckons, settling on his bed, "Now, that you're here – _some of you again –_ might I inquire about the safety of Killian?"

Snow looked pointedly at Red before directing her attention to the pirate captain. "He's safe, Captain," she assures him, "We're just here to ask a few questions,"

Charming glares at Red and then looks at Starkey again. "Emma was on board this ship for a week; we know that she was kidnapped and brought here but what else happened?"

"They fell in love," he offers.

"We know that but do you know anything else?" Snow sighs.

Starkey sighs, leaning back. "To be quite honest, highnesses, Killian kept Emma in very close quarters. I saw her on a few occasions He arranged a very nice shindig for her birthday up on deck, they danced briefly then she got mad about something and stormed off,"

"Shindig?" Charming asks.

"A party, David," Snow clarifies.

"She bested him in a sword fight," he boasts, "so, I've heard and he saved her a few times,"

Charming smiles smugly. "See Snow, told you sword fighting lessons was a good idea," he muses and she rolls her eyes, "but all the time together and nothing else happened?"

Starkey glances at Red and sighs. "They fell in love, highnesses," he reasons, "what else is there to know? And even though you might think otherwise, they couldn't be more perfect for each other,"

Charming looks to his wife and then back to Starkey. "Thank you again for your time Captain," he says, looking pointedly at Red again.

Snow follows her husband out but Starkey pulls on Red's arm. "He is all right, isn't he?" he asks.

"He is," she promises, "And thank you for not revealing what really happened,"

tbc


	6. Parallels

"Thank you again Captain for your time," Snow says as her, Red and Charming are about to leave _the Roger_. She glances at her husband, hoping that the trip helped him see the light. Snow actually did not need to come along and trusted Red to give her a full update of what happened but she needed to be there, to see the place where her daughter lived for a week.

If what Starkey says is true and he kept her in closer quarters, then Snow assumes that meant that Emma stayed in the room next door to the Captain's quarters. Snow wasn't able to see much of it, but the room looked like it had been occupied by a girl.

"I'm glad to have been of service highnesses," he says, bowing again.

"Just one more thing before we leave. Emma's hair, do you know who was responsible for that?" Snow queries

Starkey blushes. "I was, ma'am," he reveals.

"Once upon a time, she was born blond," Snow says, "and I always thought that I knew what was best for her, as I'm sure all parents do but being here, made me realize what she must have felt living on board this ship for a week,"

"What's that?"

"Freedom," she muses, "He's her freedom and I can't deny her that. She hates corsets and wants them all banned in the kingdom, she hates balls because she has to wear those big dresses and corsets. All her life, she's always wished for something more and then, she's swept away and taken to this ship and she's free from all the rules we abide by as royals,"

"Snow..." David starts. "She was a prisoner,"

"No, she was free," she continues, looking at him, "When we met David, I was a fugitive on the run. I learned to survive on my own with help from friends but I was free. I didn't know what life was like beyond my father's palace until I was forced to live it,"

"It's not the same thing,"

"But it is, Charming," Snow continues, "I look at Emma now and she's not afraid to live her life; she's not scared of fighting for what she wants and I used to be like that. I had to fight to take back what was mine and defeat the Evil Queen. She wanted to take away my happiness and we're here, contemplating the same thing for our daughter. She loves him David, they love each other and we – you anyway, want to deprive her of that happiness,"

David sighs, glancing at Red and Starkey. Around the same time he met Snow, he was forced into a loveless marriage arranged by his father, King George and he threatened to kill him and his mother if he didn't go through with it. He sacrificed his own happiness to save his mother from George's army.

"I think it's time that we go home," he manages, walking off the ship.

Red comes over and hugs Snow. "For what it's worth, I still think you have that fighting spirit Snow," she whispers, backs away and thanks Starkey for his time and leaves the ship.

"That was one hell of a speech, m'lady," Starkey compliments, "Is it too early to wish my congratulations?"

"Soon," Snow smiles.

"I'm disappointed in you Red," David mutters as they collect their horses. "You said that you lost Emma's scent but Starkey said that he was surprised to see you again,"

The huntress shrugs. "So I lied about being on board that ship," she admits, "I'm sorry about that David but it wasn't my choice: it was Emma's. She wanted to stay there, obviously, because she was falling in love with him. You can blame me all you want for lying but it doesn't change the fact that they are in love and there's only one thing to do about it,"

"Red's right," Snow interrupts. "David, there is no use in delaying the inevitable. You wanted to come here for a reason and you got your answer,"

"He was clearly holding something back," he says, "Emma wouldn't just fall in love with a pirate,"

"Emma's true love could have been anyone and you would still find flaw with him," Snow continues, "Emma loves you David but I don't think that she would sacrifice her own happiness just to make you happy simply because you don't approve of her choice. The last thing I want is for her run away with him and elope, and we never see them again. I do not want to be estranged from my daughter so I would think twice David about continuing to stubborn,"

Red doesn't say anything, glances at David before mounting her horse.

Being locked up is starting to get old.

Killian doesn't regret accepting Emma's proposal and loves her more than she'll ever know but now, he's starting to wonder if she's really worth the trouble? He wants to be with her, he left his life as a pirate, wanting to start a new life with her. But after getting to know her family, see what she has to deal with day to day, he's starting to wonder how he can fit into this world?

He sighs, resting on the bench in the cell that he doesn't recognize Emma approaching his cell. She clears her throat and he stands up abruptly, coming over to the bars as she removes her hood, smiling at him.

"Emma, you really need to find better ways to spend your time than continually sneaking down here to see me,"

he teases.

"I'm not really worried about being caught, especially since my parents left with Red to find your ship," she reasons, "but I needed to see you,"

"That's sweet lass but you really should be more careful," he cautions, "even with your parents not around,"

Emma smiles at him. "I had a dream last night," she starts, "It was about us,"

Killian sighs, smiling at her. "What kind of dream was this? A sexy one, I hope,"

"It wasn't that kind of dream but it was very interesting," she muses, "Destiny takes time, Killian; things don't always happen so easily but my dream last night, convinced me that we will be together and have that happy ending,"

His smile lessens and he looks down. "Emma, I know you want to believe that we will have everything that we want but what if it doesn't? What if we can't be together?" he ponders.

"My dreams says differently,"

"Yes but it was only a dream," he reasons, "I'm sorry love; I don't mean to be so pessimistic but one of us needs to be realistic here,"

Emma clears her throat and backs away slightly. "Destiny takes time Killian but I am not giving up on you," she promises, "not when I know that we will have that happy ending. After everything we've gone through together, I refuse to run. Someone once told me, if you find something worth fighting for, you keep fighting and that's exactly what I'm going to continue to do because I love you so much and I know that you love me too. True love's wouldn't have worked if you didn't -"

"I'm not saying that I don't love you Emma because I love you so much darling, more than you'll ever know but sometimes, the most loving thing you can do is let the one you love go. I don't want you to waste your time fighting with your parents over me. I don't want to create anymore conflict,"

"You are not the problem, Killian. My mother and Red support me; the only person giving us trouble is my father," she reasons, "because he's stubborn and selfish..."

"...and protecting you," he finishes, "You're his daughter Emma and he's doing what any father would do: protect his daughter from the wrong guy,"

"But that's _not _you," she cries.

"I'm a pirate, love,"

"and I'm a princess but that doesn't define who I am. You, being a former a pirate, just gives you character," Emma adds, "It makes your life even more fantastic and amazing because I can't even begin to imagine the things that you've seen sailing beyond this kingdom before you met me. And I look forward to spending every night in your arms, listening to stories about your life and growing old with you, loving you and making a life with you...maybe even a daughter,"

He smiles despite himself. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we? I always imagined a son, a boy I can swordplay with,"

"Girls can be rough too," she teases, "but all I want is a life with you, Killian and I refuse to let you walk away from me,"

"You've always been a stubborn lass," he reasons, "Then I promise, I won't give up either,"

"Good," she smiles, "and I'm betting on a baby girl,"

"Says you love, I have my heart set on a boy,"

"If you plan on breaking our daughter's heart, David, just remember she ate a poisonous apple because she couldn't deal with the pain of her losing her true love," Snow reminds him as they arrive back at the palace. "But also remember this; if you deny Emma her true love, you will have become the one person you hate the most,"

David stops walking and turns to his wife. "King George was not my father Snow and you of all people should know that I am nothing like him," he reasons.

"Then let go of your prejudice and let Emma be with Killian," she pleads, "I realize this must be a difficult struggle for you because you want what's best for her but at the same protect her too. But please David, do the right thing for all our sakes,"

He sighs and continues to the throne room to find Emma slouched on her throne, talking quietly with Jiminy. Jiminy notices them and he flies towards them. "Highnesses, welcome back," he greets, "I was just giving princess Emma, well, keeping her company,"

"Thank you Jiminy," Snow says and he leaves them.

Emma straightens up and looks towards them. "Have a successful trip?" she asks.

"We found the _Jolly Roger_ and spoke to Starkey," David starts, "He said that Killian kept you under close quarters while you were in his care but didn't know anything else about your relationship,"

Emma glances at Red and sighs before looking back at her father. "But you're still not convinced of that, are you?" she counters.

"Pirates can lie, as some men often do," he reasons, "but one thing he did not lie about was your love for him,"

"I do love him daddy," Emma adds, "so very much but I love you too and I would hate to cause any more strife in the family. I've never been in love before and I want to embrace it, I want to be with him so badly but if I have to let him go, you should know that I'll continue to fight for him,"

"I have no doubt of that Emma," he says, sitting on the throne next to her and taking her hand, kissing it. "From the day you were born, all I've ever wanted to do was protect you from harm. I didn't think at the time that also meant protecting you from finding your true love; I always assumed the man you were meant to be with – he would be someone brave and noble, fearless,"

"I can't control who you fall in love with Emma; true love – love in general doesn't work like that," Charming continues, "I will always question if he's right for you and wish I could say with certainty that I approve..."

"Charming!" Snow cries. "I can't believe that you're still..."

Emma looks at her mother and Red. "What further proof do you need?" she asks.

He stands suddenly, looking at Red. "I want you to bring him here," he orders, "We're going to settle this once and for all,"

"David, what do you have in mind?" Snow asks.

He smiles and winks at her. "Don't worry Snow, I know what I'm doing," he promises.

tbc


	7. Engagement

Killian doesn't know what to expect when Red escorts him to the throne room. He spots Emma nervously standing next to her mom and Prince David is sitting on his throne, eyeing him suspiciously. Red sighs, looks him over one more time and then steps aside.

"David," Snow starts, "I don't know what you have planned but is it really necessary?"

He stands from his throne and walks over to Killian, sizing him up; Emma only rolls her eyes and is seriously peeved about the situation. "It is completely necessary," he says and removes his robe, sitting down at the corner of the table before, fixing his sleeve on his right arm. "C'mon Killian,"

"An arm wrestle? That's really what everything boils down too?" the pirate reasons, raising a curious eyebrow. "If I had known it was that easy, I would have challenged you two days ago,"

"This is ridiculous," Emma breathes.

Snow considers that but doesn't seem to mind. "If you're going to do it right here, I can moderate," she offers and Emma looks at her weird.

David places his right arm on the edge of the table and Killian raises the sleeve on his left. "The terms are simple. If you can beat me, you may have my daughter's hand in marriage but if you can't; then you are not worthy of her hand," he reasons.

"Daddy, this is silly," Emma protests.

"I am not walking away from her, highness. I promised your daughter that I wouldn't," Killian adds, "but I accept your terms,"

David grips his hand around Killian, pressing his arm to sway to the right but Killian strengthens his grip and forces his arm to pull the opposite way. Emma tenses, watching the barbaric display and is happy for a moment that it looks like Killian is winning until her father's grip starts to overwhelm him again.

Killian presses forward, forcing his arm in the opposite direction and closer to the table. David tries to reclaim his side of the table but Killian's determined to win this round.

Emma reaches for her mom's hand, watching the sweat and pressure build between the two men. It's such a barbaric display of testosterone; Emma hates that she has to watch this but at the same time, hopes that Killian wins. She remembers her baby girl, her unnamed baby daughter born from her love with Killian and she knows, believes that everything will work out in the end.

Killian has to win this round, otherwise her daughter won't be born.

"I won't give up Emma," Killian manages, "I love her, I will always love her,"

Charming doesn't say anything struggling to regain his hold but Killian's putting all his strength into the last stretch of the match.

"I may never be worthy of her hand but one thing will always be true, highness; it's my love for her. I truly, deeply, love Emma and I think that's what bothers you the most; that I could be the guy who gives her her happy ending," he says, channeling all his strength to force Charming's arm down. "Emma's the first I truly care about. She's a stubborn lass, can be insufferable at times, should never drink alcohol of any kind but I love her flaws and all as she loves me,"

Charming struggles to regain the upper hand but Killian's arm is inches away from the table and seconds away from beating him. "I've never met anyone like her and don't think I ever will," he manages, holding Charming's arm over the table. "I suppose I won't understand how a father can be so protective of his daughter until I have a child of my own but Emma's lucky to have you, Charming,"

Charming shakes his head, his face reddening and he looks at Killian, sees him wink and he forces his hand on the table. Killian lets out a big breath and leans back in his chair as Emma comes over to him.

"That's it then," he says, "Our deal still stands?"

David stands up and goes over to Snow, glancing across the room at Red and Emma. "Welcome to the family, Killian," he grumbles, "Treat her right, or otherwise you will have to answer to me,"

Killian looks at Emma, who looks like she is about to pounce on him but she hugs him instead. "I guess this means I don't have to spend the night in the dungeon," he reasons.

"There's guest rooms in one of the wings of the castle," Snow offers, looking at Emma. "We have to start planning for your wedding,"

"Worry about that tomorrow," Emma moans, "Tonight, I plan on spending an evening with my official fiancé,"

"I'm yours," Killian echoes, running a hand through her hair.

"Mine always," Emma cries, hugging him again.

Before a few minutes ago, Emma thought that her future wouldn't happen. Now, she is officially engaged to the man she loves and in one or two month's time, she will be married. Although she would prefer a small

gathering, Emma knows her mother will talk her into a big celebration with everyone in the kingdom invited and she doesn't even want to think about how big her wedding dress might be, or the corset underneath.

Because all that really matters at the moment is standing across from Killian as she and her mom escort them to one of the guest rooms, a change from the castle dungeons. Snow turns to her daughter and Killian, smiling broadly. "Congratulations again sweetheart," she cries, hugging her. "And I would not worry about your father. This wedding will happen and you will be the most beautiful bride, Emma,"

Snow turns to Killian and hugs him too. "I know you came into our lives in the most unconventional manner but it doesn't matter anymore and honestly, you're a breath of fresh air," she compliments, "Welcome to the family, Killian,"

The pirate is awe struck, staring blankly at her and Snow laughs, eyeing her daughter. "Don't stay up too late. We have lots of planning to do tomorrow," she teases, winks at Killian before taking her leave.

"Family," Killian mutters, still baffled by the word.

Emma takes his hand and leads him inside the room, sitting him down on the bed. "It's strange, I'm not used to seeing you so awe-struck," she muses and he looks at her. "I know my family can be – _tense _sometimes..."

"I think I know how your family operates now Emma; that's not what..it's just the word: _family_," he rambles, shaking his head. "The last time I had a family, I was a wee boy. I had everything I wanted, a quiet home, my father and my mother and then one day, she died and my perfect home was torn apart. I never got over the death of my mother; I think that's why I fell so easily to Mariana's charms because I wanted to believe that she was _her_,"

"But if you hadn't fallen prey to Mariana's charms, we would have never met," she offers, "As evil a woman Mariana or whoever she was, she did one good thing: she brought us together,"

He smiles at her. "That she did, lass," he says, kissing her hands. "How I wish you could have met the real Mariana. I think had she lived, she would have liked you, Emma which reminds me." He pulls away and starts looking on his person for something and Emma sits, watching him curiously and then stops, finding it. "I need you to close your eyes, love,"

"More surprises?"

He shrugs.

Emma closes her eyes and Killian remove the ring from his pocket, lifts her hand and slips the ring on her finger. "You can open your eyes now, love," he whispers.

Emma opens her eyes, sees him smiling and looks down to her hand, noting the blue-jeweled ring on her finger. She turns it, reading a tiny inscription on the band. "Yours and always," she whispers.

"This ring belonged to _her_, my mother," he says, "It's the only thing I have hers. Before I left home when I was seventeen, I looked through my mother's things for it and my father, knowing exactly what I was looking for, gave it to me. He kept it on a chain necklace and made me promise, to give it to the woman I was going to marry,"

"My father loved her so much and pledged on her death bed that he would never re-marry even though she begged him to because I needed a mother figure in my life," he continues, "I ended up resenting my father for that choice, because even though I needed her, what I needed more than anything was a mother,"

"When I left home, I had no intention of going back or finding love. All I wanted to do was find myself, forget about my past and create a life that I could be proud of," Killian continues, "but every night, I would stare at the stars and hope that my mother was watching over me, guiding me to my _destiny_,"

"That's why you took the ring," she muses.

"I loved her so much and never wanted to let go of her. I guess I needed to hold onto something of hers because I didn't want to believe that she was dead," he reasons, "Mariana, the real Mariana was a kind, generous, beautiful woman; she was unselfish and light where there was darkness,"

Emma knows her eyes are soaked in tears as she looks at him, revealing a little something about his past. She supposes that there will be many more moments like this in the future where she learns something new and wonderful about him. But now, it feels like it's her turn to share something with him. She wipes away a lonely tear, looking into his blue eyes.

"I never met my grandmother Ruth but one time, out of curiosity I asked my dad what she was like and he described her much the same way and supposedly, my mother's parents were wonderful and kind people too," Emma comments, smiling thoughtfully at him.

"That sounds lovely, darling," he offers, "It's important to know where you come from, Emma, so you know where you're going,"

She smiles at him. "What I said before about destiny..." she starts, taking his hand and entwining his fingers with hers, "what I meant to say is, there's a reason why we found each other Killian, _a special reason_ and I believe that reason will come in that not too distant future,"

He looks at her quizzically and shrugs. "Okay," he reasons.

"Don't you want to know what that reason is?" she teases hopefully.

"If the reason for us being together is coming in that not too distant future, I don't think I need to know about it now. Besides, I like surprises,"

Emma's smile lessens but it doesn't sour her mood. It was just a dream after all, and dreams sometimes can be misinterpreted. "You're right, it can wait," she agrees. "I love you, Killian,"

"I love you too sweetheart," he whispers, scooting forward and scooping her up into his arms and kissing her.

Snow isn't sure how she feels about how her husband behaved today. She understood his need to find out if Killian was right for Emma but his final decision coming down to a minute-long wrestling match...that part disgusts her.

It still does.

"You were right," Charming says, interrupting her thoughts. "I didn't want to admit it when we were on the

_Roger_ but you were right,"

Snow looks at him, tilting her head to the side. "I was right about which _part_?" she wonders.

"I don't want to deprive Emma of her happiness, her happiness means everything to me and the simple truth is, she loves him and loving him, makes her happy and I would be hypocritical to take that away from her,"

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully, relieved that he's finally understanding and urges him on.

"I never wanted to become like him and it feels like a lifetime ago, remembering what we put us through. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't marry Abigail and when she found her true love, I thought that would be end of it but it wasn't. He went after you and I'm not cold and selfish like George," he reasons, sighing.

"I never meant that you are like him, David.." Snow protests.

"I know," he cuts her off, looking at her.

"You think of _him_ often?" she wonders.

David sighs again. "I try not too but when I consider of the possibility of Killian and Emma, I think of him. And I remember everything he put us through, and how hard things often were,"

Snow frowns, remembering all the heartache that came with wanting to be together and she remembers, swearing to herself, that her daughter would never go through what she did.

"No one can fault you David for wanting to protect your daughter," Snow reminds him. "To be honest, I was a little angry with you,"

He turns to her curiously and Snow hesitates before continuing. "Long ago, I made a promise to myself that I would never allow my daughter to go through the same heartache that you and I went through under George; so, when you would not give Emma your blessing, I became more than upset that history might repeat itself,"

"I'm sorry Snow," he apologizes.

"I know," she whispers, waving her hand, "I know he's not a king, prince or some noble but he truly loves her. You can't deny that anymore,"

"No, I can't," he agrees, "All these years you spent preparing her for meeting her true love, I never thought the day would come this soon. And now my son-in-law is going to be pirate captain, Killian Jones,"

"_Former pirate captain_," Snow adds, "He's changing for her because he loves her so much,"

"Hoping or wishing?"

"Both," she muses, "But I don't think he'll make the same mistake twice of breaking her heart. She wouldn't have awoken from the sleeping curse if it wasn't true love,"

"I know," he whispers, still feeling somewhat uneasy.

Snow's happy for her but at the same time, she can't help but feel that there's a darkness coming. She sits closer to him, hugging and kissing his cheek. "You're a good father, David" she compliments.

He pulls her into his arms, forcing Snow to start giggling. Charming fixes her hair before leaning down and

kissing her and pulls back suddenly "He did give up his ship and his title," he reasons.

"The way I understand it, he gave up his title but gets to keep the ship," she says, smiling at him. "You know David, we may never know what really happened on the _Jolly Roger_, but I don't think it matters anymore. He is so in love with her and my wish for Emma, has always been that she finds someone who loves her for her,"

David doesn't say anything for a moment, slowly letting reality kick in. "When will the festivities start?" he wonders.

"The planning stages will have to start very soon," Snow explains, "but don't worry, I'll leave you out of it and we are not hiring a wedding coordinator,"

"Because you'll do all the necessary planning,"

"Generally yes, but Emma will be involved too," Snow adds, "It is her wedding and I want it to be special for her,"

"It's good to know someone's eager to start planning for my wedding," Emma interrupts as Snow and Charming turn to her. "Though, a few things are non-negotiable,"

Snow glances at Charming and then to her.

"One, nothing big, please. I know mom that you want to invite the whole kingdom but I would really prefer a small, family affair," she reasons. Snow wants to say something but lets her continue. "Two, absolutely no puffy dresses and this is definitely off the table, no corsets,"

"I can't promise the whole kingdom won't be invited; it's only a few three or five thousand people, give or take but this is your wedding Emma. It's a celebration of you finding your love..don't you want to share that with the whole land?"

"Not everyone," she reasons, "Besides, I like small gatherings; Red of course, Jiminy, the dwarves, maybe some of Killian's former crew,"

Charming frowns. "We have to invite pirates?"

"Maybe not the entire crew but some of his closest crew mates," Emma continues, "Like Starkey and Smee. They're both very nice people and I would love it if Starkey did my hair again, especially since he did such a

good job with it last time,"

"You plan on making your hair blond again? – because you look so pretty with lots of curls," Snow adds, standing and going over to her, studying her. "Maybe not a lot of curls but you would look so beautiful, Emma,"

"Okay, I think we can talk about this later," she says, "but I would like to steal you away from dad for a bit,"

Snow looks back at Charming and he stands, going to leave and then stops, kissing Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this," he whispers, "I love you Emma,"

"I love you too daddy and I understand," she cries, hugging him back, showing off her hand with the ring on it to her mom. She watches Snow's mouth make a big, round "O" shape, marveling at the ring and then Emma pulls back. "I know, you were only being protective of me because I'm your baby,"

"I'll leave you two to it then," he says and takes his leave.

tbc


	8. Clare

_Emma didn't know how long she had been standing outside of her parents' room listening to their conversation. She had just left Killian a few minutes ago to get settled into his room and she was on her way back to her room when she heard them talking about her and Killian. Emma thought about leaving since her mother always said eavesdropping was rude, but the more she listened, the more she slowly began to understand where her dad was coming from._

_Her parents didn't talk about King George very often but when she heard her father remember what he put her parents through, and how her father did not want to be like him, separating her from her true love, Emma started to cry. _

_She thought that her father was being so mean and selfish for treating Killian like he was beneath her, but in reality, he needed to be sure that he was the right man for her. While Emma already knew the answer to that, he needed to be sure. _

_Emma could be thirty-eight years old, or forty-eight and he'll still be watching out for her because he's her dad and he loves her so much, the same way she loves him. Her eyes swell with tears and a hand covers her stomach, and she remembers her mystery baby girl that she saw in her dream and how Emma would do anything to protect her from harm. _

_And she remembers why she was drawn to her parent's room in the first place. _

"I want to see it again," Snow cries and Emma splays her left hand, showing off the blue jeweled ring Killian gave her minutes earlier. "You said this was his mother's?"

"It's the only thing he has left of her," she says, twirling it around her finger and she smiles thoughtfully, "and he gave it to me. Her name was Mariana,"

Snow looks at her curiously. "Was?"

Emma pulls back. "She died when he was a boy and he left home when he was a little older," she continues, "but the way he described her, she sounds like she was a wonderful person,"

Snow leans over and fixes her hair, smiling fondly. "This is nice," she muses and Emma cocks her head to the side. "You and me talking about your love, telling me things about him. I know there have been times when we haven't been particularly close and you've always been so rebellious against my advice..."

"I'm sorry about that," Emma says quickly, "I know you were only trying to help and I continually pushed you away; I thought I knew what I wanted and then life, or love rather snuck up on me and it changed me,"

Snow remembers her coming to her before having to leave with Charming and Red to find the _Jolly Roger_. "You wanted to talk to me about something, a dream you had?" she recalls.

"I wanted to talk to you about it but you were already on your way out to find the _Roger_," Emma starts, "I think it was about my future. Killian and I had been married for awhile and I was in labor. I gave birth to a baby girl and I begged him to take her to a wardrobe,"

"A baby girl, you're sure?"

Emma shrugs. "A girl, yes, what's still confusing to me is why I would want Killian to take her to a wardrobe. It was an intense situation and there might have been other things going on. He needed to grab a sword before leaving with the baby to get her to the nursery, so maybe we were under attack?"

Snow stands suddenly, walks over to the vanity dresser across the room, and removes a charmed necklace from her jewelry box, turning back to her. "Before your grandmother Ruth died, she gave this to me. Her mother gave it to her when she was pregnant; she said it was charmed by a gypsy to predict the sex of your firstborn before you're with child,"

Some comes back to the bed and sits across from Emma, showing her the medallion.

"And it works?"

"King George cursed me so I could never have children but your grandmother didn't know that when she

showed it to me. The waters from Lake Nostos cured me. If it swings from north to south, it's a boy and east to west, it's a girl. If your dream is really the future, and you saw it, then this will proof that you will indeed have a daughter,"

Emma's hesitant to believe in such superstitions, lightly touching the medallion and then backs away, looking at her. "Was it right later?" she asks.

"Predicting the sex of my child?" Snow counters, smiling broadly, "Yes,"

Emma takes the medallion from her, watching it find its bearings and then swing from east to west and Emma smiles, looking up at her. "My dream was true, then! I'm going to have a baby girl,"

Snow can't contain her joy and her eyes mist over, looking at her daughter. "I am so happy for you, Emma," she cries, hugging her tenderly. "You're going to be a mother and you and Killian, are going to be parents of a baby girl. This is wonderful news, Emma...have you thought about a name?"

Emma hesitates again and smiles timidly. "I'd been thinking about names all day and there was one that I thought was pretty," she recalls, "Clare, her name's Clare,"

"Clare," Snow says, trying out the name, "That sounds lovely Emma. Have you told Killian yet?"

"That we're going to have a daughter? I tried to earlier but he convinced me that it would be better to wait until later," she says, "He prefers to be surprised and he will be, especially if he expects a son,"

"David wanted a boy too but he and I are very happy with what we have," she teases, looking at her fondly, "Being a mother, it changes you, Emma. It's challenging but it's also an adventure and something tells me, you're up for it,"

Emma smiles hopefully and then frowns, remembering the bad stuff from her dream. "What about the rest of it, though? I'm happy that I know for sure that I will be having a daughter, but the rest of my premonition wasn't happy. It was dark. Something was after us, and we needed to protect Clare by locking her in a wardrobe," she cries.

"The future doesn't always make sense but I promise you Emma, we will figure it out together,"

"I hope so because if the rest of my dream comes true, then I'm going to be separated from Clare and we won't find our way back to each other for a very long time," Emma says sourly.

Snow reaches over and squeezes her hand, smiling hopefully.

tbc


	9. First Impressions

Knowing your destiny and seeing the future can be a tricky thing. Sometimes, it can be a good thing so you can anticipate what will happen and maybe, change the future for the better. On the flip side, it can also be a terrible burden and that's how Emma feels as she lays in her bed. She is happy to know that she and Killian will have a daughter but it troubles her that she will be separated from her – Clare – not too long after she's born.

She closes her eyes, silently wishing that the future can be changed and what she saw (the bad stuff anyway) will not happen. Clare deserves better than that and what is this evil force after them?

"The future is not written in stone young one," a voice whispers and she opens her eyes, looking around the room until her eyes stop on a blue light. The blue fairy flies towards her and Emma sits up in bed.

"I don't want to lose her," she cries.

The blue fairy laughs. "Technically, she does not exist yet but have no fear, Emma, you will get your happy ending with your darling daughter,"

"What is this darkness coming? Do you know who wants to hurt my Clare?"

Blue sighs. "Unfortunately, I cannot see the future, Emma. My powers limit me in doing so but since you know there is a darkness coming, we might be able to do something to counter its power," she suggests. "What else did you see in your dream?"

Emma hesitates before continuing. "There was a wardrobe, somehow it was able to protect Clare from whatever was coming," she says, "but how could that be?"

"I don't know but perhaps, it was not the wardrobe itself but the magic it possessed. Like a protection spell,"

"I guess," Emma shrugs, sighing, "It's a terrible burden knowing the future...all I want is my happy ending with Killian but now, it seems even that will be cut short,"

"Have faith princess," Blue assures her, "If there is a darkness coming, you must have faith that good will win in the end and your happy ending will be restored,"

That's what her future dream self wanted to believe too.

Snow sighs, staring at the medallion as it sits in her palm when it dawns on her, in that not too distance future, she's going to be a grandmother. If she tells Charming now that he can expect Emma to have a baby, he might have a meltdown.

_Baby steps_, Snow tells herself. Charming and Killian don't need to know the details right now.

She and Emma will figure out this mystery together and hopefully, part of her premonition will not happen.

"I haven't seen that in a very long time," David notes, pulling Snow out of her reverie.

Snow drops the medallion and turns to Charming. "Seen what?" she says.

"My mother's necklace," he reasons, kneeling down and picking it up. He holds onto it a minute and then looks at Snow curiously. "Are we expecting another child?"

"No, of course not," she refutes, taking the necklace from him. "I was just – Emma saw it in my jewelry box and asked me what it is,"

Such a horrible lie but if he knew the truth now, Charming would probably march over to Killian's room and have him locked up again. Charming shrugs, smiling playfully at her. "That's cute but hopefully, it'll be a very long time until there's babies running around the palace," he reasons.

"Of course, that will be a long time away," Snow rushes, putting the necklace back in her jewelry box. Charming settles into bed and Snow comes over to her side, lying beside him. "Tomorrow, will be very busy. Lots of planning to do,"

"...which you are leaving me out of," he reminds her, "Thank you for that,"

"You are welcome to have some input," Snow offers, "I mean, you will have the most important job on the big day; giving her away,"

Charming groans, turning on his side. "I'll worry about that when the days comes," he mutters, "for now, she's still ours,"

"Always our baby girl," Snow whispers.

Emma's never been a morning person but the constant knocking on her chamber door is enough to make her wake up, grab a robe and answer it. It's one of the handmaidens, she doesn't really know which one but she smiles kindly at Emma. "Sorry for waking you so early m'lady, but your mother prepared a big breakfast and she wants to talk to you about wedding preparations. And congratulations on your engagement," she says, leaning in, "one of the girls met him this morning and he's a fine catch, m'lady,"

"Thank you," she says plainly, rubbing her eyes. "Tell my mother I'll be down shortly,"

The handmaiden curtsies and leaves the room. Emma closes the door behind her, and starts looking through her wardrobe for something to wear but stops once she hears someone at her door and groans. "Seriously, I can find something to wear myself," she cries, dragging her over to the door and opening it. "I'm a grown woman and I don't need help getting into a dress,"

"I could help you out of it though,"

Emma looks up at the voice and smiles, cocking her head to one side. "One of the handmaidens told me that one of the girls met you this morning and called you a fine catch," she muses, eyeing him suspiciously. "Do I need to be worried?"

"Oh bloody no!" he retorts and grabs her, kissing her. "Good morning beautiful,"

Emma kisses him back, giggling and brushing her nose against his. "Good morning yourself; it's still too early for me," she moans.

"Hmm, I remember," he teases, letting her go and walks over to the bed. "On the _Roger_, when the captain says to his crew to wake up at the crack of dawn, everyone does. And I remember, knocking on your door repeatedly and you didn't stir until about six knocks later and when I asked you if you were decent, you were naked under the blanket,"

"Consider ourselves lucky that my father gave us his blessing because if he ever found out what really occurred, this engagement would not be happening," Emma warns him before finding a gown and dashing off to change. "How did you sleep last night? It must have been nicer than the dungeon. The air can get stale in there and very cold at night,"

Killian smiles, snooping around the room; he finds her jewelry box and a nice pair of blue earrings. "It can be get awfully cold in the dungeon, true enough darling," he calls back, "The room is nicer, the bed is wonderful,"

"That's good," Emma calls back, "Honey, there's some earrings – they're blue in my jewelry box – can you give them to me?"

Killian grins, holding said blue earrings in his palms and walks over to the dresser, holding them. Emma peeks out from the dresser and looks at him. "These blue ones, love?"

"Yes, thank you," she says, taking them. "I was thinking, my mom's going to want to talk to me this morning about wedding planning but I would be happy with something small, more intimate; maybe even a gathering on the _Roger_,"

"That sounds lovely but I would have to ask the captain first," he reasons.

Emma pops her head out from behind the dresser "What do you mean you would have to ask the captain first? he ships' still yours, isn't it?"

"I'm done with my pirating days, love. I gave the ship to Starkey, he's the captain of the Jolly Roger now but I reserve the right to commandeer it when I want to," he says.

"So, you could commandeer it – say if one of us wanted to have a wedding at sea?" she wonders.

Killian smiles at her teasingly. "That sounds like a marvelous idea but I don't think that your parents; especially your father would take kindly to attending his daughter's wedding on a pirate ship," he reasons.

"But what if we wanted to take an extended honeymoon somewhere, far, far away?"

Killian shrugs. "I suppose we could..." he starts, "Do you have any place in particular in mind?"

"It doesn't have to be anywhere specific," Emma reasons, coming out from behind the dresser, wearing a blue gown. Killian turns around, looking her over and smiles. "I know, generally I hate these dresses and it's a bit much for breakfast..."

He comes over to her, kissing her passionately. "You look beautiful, love," he whispers, gently touching the earrings, "I especially like these, they match the ring I gave you,"

Emma brings up her left hand, eyeing her engagement ring. "I still love it," she cries.

Killian takes her palm and kisses the back of her hand before extending his arm to her. "I do believe that everyone is waiting for us," he reasons.

"Right," Emma breaths, looping her arm through his. "But seriously, we could go away for a long honeymoon on your ship?"

"Whatever you like sweetheart but something tells me, that we'll be too busy celebrating and doing other things  
to even make a trip to find the Roger,"

"It's just something to think about," she muses, "Besides, the Roger feels like a second home to me,"

Emma knows she shouldn't feel this nervous, walking arm in arm with her fiancé to breakfast with her parents but she does and leans in closer to him, using his arm as a security blanket. Thankfully, he doesn't notice the difference until they reach the dining area and he feels Emma's hand tense, he stops and looks at her.

"Emma, sweetheart, are you all right?" he asks.

"This breakfast, it's a big deal," she says, "It's important to make a good first impression,"

Killian smiles her, standing across from her and kisses her cheek. "You do know that I've already met your parents, Emma, right?" he teases.

"I know," she muses, "but these are my parents and if breakfast goes on without a hitch, one day, they'll be your family too. And I want them to feel comfortable around you,"

"All right darling," he says and kisses her cheek one more time before taking her arm and walking in with her. "Just remember to breathe Emma and we'll get through this together,"

"Good morning honey," Snow greets, walking over to Emma and hugging her. "This is a bit fancy for breakfast but it is a special occasion," Snow turns to Killian and smiles at him too. "I trust your room is to your liking?"

"It's much nicer than the dungeon, yes," Killian admits, smiling.

Red shakes her head, trying to hide the giggles but Killian catches her laughing and he grins wider. He can still feel Emma tense beside him and he kisses her cheek, letting go of her arm and goes over to an empty chair beside her godmother and lets it out for Emma.

"A former pirate still knows how to be a gentleman, love," he says.

Emma walks over to him and sits down, thanking him as he takes a seat beside her, looking at all the food. Snow takes her seat next to Charming and looks up at Emma and Killian. "I know it seems like a lot of food but I wasn't sure what kinds of food you liked Killian, so I asked the cooks to make a little of everything," Snow admits.

"Eggs, toast and sausage but eggs in a basket is the best," he says, "Pirates rarely enjoy fine cuisine while at sea, that's why shore leave is so important among other reasons,"

Emma starts to relax a bit, looking at her parents, smiling. "You know he already cooked for me," she adds proudly, "I mentioned that it would be my birthday the following evening and he made me breakfast the next morning,"

"You cooked?"

Killian clears his throat. "We do have a ship cook on the Roger but knowing it was Emma's birthday, I thought a surprise birthday breakfast would be nice," he reasons, "as well as the festivities that night; I arranged for a small celebration on deck, dancing and music,"

"Oh, that was very hospitable of you," Charming notes.

"It was a very sweet gesture," Emma remembers, "I'll never forget it,"

"That sounds wonderful," Snow adds, eating some of the eggs, "Emma, I wanted to give you and Killian this breakfast so we can start planning for the wedding,"

"I was actually thinking," Emma starts, twirling her hand through Killian's, "maybe the end of this month?"

"That's awfully soon and not enough time to prepare things," Snow says, "We have to commission a chef, decorations, invitations, not mention find someone to work on your wedding dress. The end of this month will not do, Emma. I was thinking the eve of the spring solstice,"

"But that's another month and a half," Emma whines. "And I don't want a big wedding, you know that mother,"

"Sweetheart, this is your wedding and I want everything to be perfect and special for you," Snow pleads, "It's only a few more weeks,"

Emma looks at Killian. "There's no need to rush things darling," he says, "It's only a few more weeks added to the timetable, we can wait,"

"I guess," Emma agrees, feeling somewhat dejected.

"Emma," her mother starts, understanding her need to rush the wedding because of her dream, "I know how badly you want this but honestly, we also need the time to prepare too. Don't worry honey, you'll get your happy ending and I promise, you won't have to fight for it," Snow even winks at her and Emma settles down.

Killian looks between the two women, glances at Charming, who only shrugs. There is something going on but senses, now is not the appropriate time to ask about it.

"All right," Emma concedes, "We can wait. It's only a few extra weeks,"

tbc


	10. Wedding Plans?

Emma needs a minute to collect herself. Her wedding will be in two and a half months, she knows that as soon as she knows that she's pregnant, that will start the countdown to whatever evil wants to take her baby. A baby that her mother knows is coming and her fiancé does not, but that's technically because, said baby does not exist yet.

And her father doesn't need to know that he will be a grandfather in the near future.

That'll be enough to screw up anyone.

Still, Emma wishes that she didn't have to carry this burden by herself; she has her mother and she's grateful for her help but what if they can't figure this out in time? What if something happens to her before the baby is born?

What if...?

_Calm down, Emma_, she reminds herself. _This baby hasn't even been conceived yet. _

"Emma,"

She looks towards her mother as Snow comes over to her. "I know why you want the wedding to be sooner Emma, but we need this time to figure out our next steps. This evil coming, whatever it is, it's targeted you and your baby and we need to find a way to protect both of you,"

"A child that technically does not exist yet," Emma reminds her, sighing, "Just because I know that I will have a daughter one day, doesn't mean that – the future could change between now and then,"

"Perhaps," Snow reasons, lowering her voice to a whisper, "But between now and then, you and I will be very busy planning for your wedding and that should be more than enough time to figure out what to do about your other problem,"

"Well, I'm not going to worry about it anymore. If I continue worrying, it's going to drive me crazy and I don't want to throw Killian off,"

Snow looks at her curiously. "Does he suspect anything?" she wonders.

Emma sighs, shoulder slumped. "I tried to talk him into having our honeymoon onboard the _Jolly Roger_ because I'm pretty sure in my vision or whatever you want to call it, I gave birth in the castle,"

"Don't worry Emma," Snow says, "We will figure this out,"

_Or maybe we don't need to_, Emma reasons.

Killian doesn't say anything as he watches Emma reenter the hall with Snow. He knows that something is going on between the two women but he also notices the subtle change in Emma's behavior. She's less worried and anxious, which he originally attributed to having breakfast with her parents. But he feels whatever she's going through, it's something else bigger than the wedding.

He brushes it off for the moment, smiling at her as she takes her seat next to him.

"What were you two conspiring about?" Charming asks.

"Nothing." Snow says quickly. "Only wedding preparations,"

Charming and Killian look to Emma and she blushes. "No too big fluffy dresses and corsets," Emma confirms, "because the last thing I want to happen is to trip over myself or pass out due to lack of oxygen,"

"No big dress," Snow muses, "but the guests..."

"Still non-negotiable," Emma reminds her, standing abruptly, "I didn't sleep very well last night. I think I'm going to take a nap,"

Killian stands too and takes her arm. "I'll escort you to your room because I can do that now," he says proudly, eliciting an eye roll from Charming.

Killian doesn't say anything to Emma until they reach her room, not wanting to upset her again but he needs to know if something is wrong. Emma lets go of his arm, coming back to her room but Killian holds onto her, forcing her to turn around and look at him.

"Killian, what is it?" she asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know, what's bothering you Emma?" he counters.

Emma sighs, smiling at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lies.

"You know, you are a horrible liar," he retorts, letting go of her arm and walking inside the room. "I didn't think so much about it this morning, you asking me if it was possible to have our wedding on the _Roger_ or going away for the honeymoon but now, you're anxious to have the wedding sooner than later,"

Emma sits down on her bed, removing her earrings. "So, I wanted to have the wedding sooner. That's not a big deal. I love you,"

"I love you and I do want to be with you Emma, more than anything, but this relationship can only work if we're honest with each other. I learned that lesson the hard way, but it should work both ways, love," he continues, coming over and taking her hands in his. "Now, please, if there's anything that's bothering you, you know you can tell me,"

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. "I know I can tell you anything," she muses, "I know how hard we fought to be together and I sincerely hope that we do not have to fight to have the future we want together,"

"We shouldn't have too, everything should be smooth sailing for us here on out," he reasons, looking at her curiously. "Is there any reason to believe it won't be?"

"The witch, she has a history with my family Killian," Emma starts, "She wanted to kill me and I ate the poisonous apple...she could come after us again and we need to be ready for her if she attacks us again,"

Killian sighs, leans over and kisses her forehead. "Is that what has you all worried? That she might come after us again?" he asks.

"Aren't you worried?" Emma counters. "She blames my mother for separating her from her daughter and she could do the same thing to us in the future,"

"I understand love but since there's no child between us to speak of, there's no reason to be worried at the moment," Killian offers, smirking, "not that I wouldn't mind you having my baby. I would like a son. I could teach him how to fight like a pirate, or former pirate,"

"I would love nothing more than to have a family with you, Killian," Emma says, turning and hugging him. "I just don't want either of us to keep fighting for what's rightfully ours; our happiness,"

"I know love," he soothes.

Killian is convinced that something is going on, even if Emma did not specifically say so. He leaves her alone to

take a nap and quietly slips out of the room, finding Snow White talking quietly with Red. Killian smirks, coming up to them.

"First, you're conspiring with my fiancé and now, with her godmother," he starts.

"We're not conspiring," Red retorts, "Snow was just going over wedding plans with me,"

Snow looks curiously at the former pirate. "What is it Killian?" she asks.

He shrugs, crossing his arms. "I don't know, but I'm beginning to suspect that there's more going on than simple wedding planning," he says and Snow shifts uncomfortably, "and you know about it,"

Red looks between Snow and Killian and steps away. "The only plans I know about are wedding plans," Red reassures him, "so, I'm going to stay out of this one,"

"What did Emma say to you?" Snow wonders.

"You do know something," Killian continues, "Please Snow, if you know what's bothering her..."

"She didn't tell you?"

"She refuses to talk about and I don't even know what _it_ is,"

Red sighs. "If _it _– is a metaphor for something we're not supposed to be talking about – then I think I'm definitely staying out of this conversation," she reasons, backing away again.

"Well, _it_ is very important at the moment, at least not for another month and a half, and then sometime afterwards," Snow continues, sighs and puts her hands on his shoulders, smiling. "There's no need to worry about anything. I'm sure when Emma is ready, she will talk to you about whatever's bothering her,"

"That's reassuring," he says, "but I can't even have a hint about what _it_ might be?"

"No," Snow says finally, "Not from me anyway,"

Killian doesn't how to respond to that cryptic and very complicated explanation. "Do I need to be worried about anything?" he asks simply.

"Not right now," Snow assures him.

tbc


	11. Destiny is not inevitable

Killian is confused. His future mother-in-law said that something is going on but he shouldn't worry about it at the moment. He asked Emma if there was anything going on and she assured him that she doesn't want to fight for what's rightfully theirs. Killian hopes it doesn't come to that either, especially after the hard time Charming gave them.

Whatever's bothering Emma, it bothers him too and he wishes that she would just come out and tell him so maybe they could work through it together. That is what you're supposed to do in a relationship, work through problems. The former pirate sighs, walking down the hallway back to his room he doesn't even notice someone trailing him.

"Hey,"

He turns around and ducks, expecting an attack but quickly recovers, realizing it's only Charming. "There are very confusing women in this family," he observes and Charming looks at him oddly. "I mean, I know there's something bothering Emma and your wife – Snow knows about it and I don't and I feel like someone should let me in on whatever the big secret is because I hate being in the dark,"

Charming laughs. "If Snow is keeping a secret with Emma, she's probably doing it on Emma's behalf," he says, "but I wouldn't worry about _it,_ whatever _it _is,"

"Generally speaking, it's not a good idea to keep secrets from those you love. I should know that lesson," Killian muses.

"Keeping secrets and lying are two different things, Killian," Charming assures him, "Not that I would encourage both because I don't but if Emma and Snow are hiding something, I wouldn't consider it malicious. They could be planning a surprise for you,"

"Maybe," he reasons, "I love Emma so much; I just want to make her happy and she makes me happy,"

"Emma's a very special woman," Charming agrees, "She's very adventurous, outspoken..."

"Stubborn," he says, "I learned that one the hard way when she was aboard my ship – that and she can't swim,"

Charming smiles. "The best part about falling in love is discovering the little things about your object of affection," he says, "Some of them good, some of them bad but you accept your love for everything that she is and then, still discovering new things that make you love her even more,"

Killian smiles at him. "I think I heard a little bit about your love story when I was a wee lad growing up," he recalls, "Something about Snow stealing your family jewels and she was a fugitive on the run from the - the woman who shall not be named,"

"There was more to the story than fighting Snow's evil stepmother, Killian," Charming adds, "There was also the problem of my adopted father, King George. He was a horrible, cold man; he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't marry Midas' daughter and even after I reunited Abigail with her True Love, George still wanted my head and to destroy my True Love,"

Killian doesn't want to say anything but he sees the parallels right away, though he doubts Charming would have gone as far as kill him.

"Those were very good reflexes when I came upon you," he observes. "I guess you would have to, being a former pirate,"

"Captain," Killian corrects, "I was Captain,"

"But you gave it up," he says, "That couldn't have been an easy decision to make,"

He shrugs. "You're too right Charming," Killian muses, "It wasn't. I still feel naked without my ship – the _Jolly Roger_, she's a special lady too but I left her in good hands and I know Starkey will take good care of her in my absence,"

"But I don't regret choosing a life with Emma," he adds, "She's my ocean, my stars and night. I love her,"

"You already said that," Charming teases, grinning, "but I believe you, Killian,"

Killian looks at him thoughtfully.

"Look, I know I gave you a hard time, coming to terms with your relationship but it was because, as you said, I wanted to make sure she was in good hands," Charming reasons, "You won't understand this until you're a father yourself one day, hopefully years from now but from the moment you hold your child in your arms and play with her little fingers, you'll always want to protect her from everything and everyone, including future suitors,"

"I understand," he says and Charming looks at him skeptically. "When I was Captain, it was my duty to not only protect my ship but my crew as well,"

"Your consider your crew as family," Charming observes, "but your crew is a different type of family, Killian. I doubt you love them the same way you love Emma,"

"No, definitely not the same way," he agrees, "but I would lay my life down for my closest crew mates and I would do the same for Emma,"

_I did_, he remembers.

Charming smiles at him. "You may not be the man I envisioned ending up with my Emma, Killian but it's clear

to me that your love is true,"

"Thank you Charming,"

Emma's still restless, shoving the sheets away from her breast as her consciousness takes over again and she's back in that hazy reality. It's the same vision she had before with her begging Killian to take Clare to the wardrobe.

_She sees a man who looks like Killian but he's not him. He's dressed all in black with a white collar and his blue eyes are sad, lonely and Emma wants to see him smile because his blue eyes sparkle when he smiles but there's nothing she can do to make him happy._

_The vision shifts to a dark place, purple smoke fills the room with glittering dust and an evil laugh. The world's spinning out of control and Emma's there, holding onto Killian for dear life. He turns her body towards him and smiles sourly before kissing her, their last kiss before the smoke envelops them both, taking them to a far off place where there's no happy endings. _

_To hell with this_, Emma cries, opening her eyes abruptly and throwing the blanket aside. If there's something dark coming and she knows about it, she can do something about it. Telling her mother about Clare was the right thing to do but Emma knows that she can do more.

As the royal wood carver, Pinocchio has a shop in the castle. He basically lives in the shop, often falling asleep there after a long day's work, never making it to his room but he has a nice comfy chair that'll do.

When she comes into the shop, he has different projects scattered about and Pinocchio's standing over his work bench, putting the finishing touches on a Cuckoo Clock. He spots Emma as she nears him but doesn't stop working.

She clears her throat and he looks up at her.

"Princess Emma," he greets, "To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

"I need to ask you something," she says, "This is a hypothetical question but how long would it take to make a wardrobe?"

He raises a curious eyebrow. "Is this for you or your fiancé?" he questions.

Emma shrugs. "It's a hypothetical question," she corrects, "How long would it take, Pinocchio?"

He sighs. "Well, depending on the type of wood, the dimensions of course and how detailed you want it to be, by my rough estimate – I would say a month or two. Do you want me to make you one as a wedding present to your _fiancé_, the pirate?"

"No need to be a smart ass, Pinocchio," she retorts, "It was only a hypothetical question and for your information, he's not a pirate anymore. He gave that up for me because he loves me,"

"I can't imagine that your father would be happy about that pairing but a pirate Emma and not just any pirate, the same pirate who kidnapped you?" Pinocchio continues, "How can you love a man who stole you away?"

"Killian admitted his guilt and he's sorry for lying to me but it's in the past now," Emma reaffirms, suddenly scowling, "and I don't need to defend my love for him to you, Pinocchio,"

He shrugs, going back to his work. "There's no need to get defensive but when I heard that you were officially engaged to a pirate, it made me worry..You and I have been friends for a long time Emma and I always thought..."

"Thought what?"

He shakes his head. "Never mind," he whispers, looking away from her.

Emma shifts uneasily and starts to leave. Pinocchio calls after her and she turns around.

"Congratulations on your engagement Emma," he says, forcing a smile.

"Thank you," she says and leaves him.

_Destiny is not inevitable_, Emma repeats. Destiny can be changed. There are parts of her destiny that she doesn't want to happen – like the bad stuff but the good stuff – giving birth to her Clare and becoming a parent along with Killian; Emma wants that more than anything.

There's a lot of time before the wedding and Emma is determined to set everything right.

She starts heading back towards her room and then turns around, finding the person she wanted to see: her mother.

"Emma," Snow starts worriedly.

"I had another vision," Emma cries and Snow ushers inside the room near them and closes the door. Emma helps her over to the bed. "Whatever's coming after Clare, it's big mother and it's powerful,"

"What happened this time? What did you see?"

Emma sighs. "I came from Pinocchio's shop and asked him how long it would take to make a wardrobe because in my first vision, I begged Killian to take Clare to a wardrobe to keep her safe," she says, "I know I have these visions for a reason and I know what that reason is now, so I can change what will happen; because destiny is not inevitable. Destiny can be changed and we can change it, I can change it,"

Snow smiles at her thoughtfully, shocked by her sudden newfound strength and confidence. "I'm proud of you Emma for believing we can change things but I advise you to be careful; if you change too many things, your whole future could be altered,"

"Like instead of a baby girl I might have a boy instead?"

"Instead of having a child, you may not have one at all," Snow says and gently brushes away a loose hair from

her face, "and as your mother, nothing would make me happier than to see you expecting your own Emma,"

Emma scrunches her nose and stands from the bed, biting her lip. "But I can change some things, like the wedding date. Two and a half months is too long to wait, mother,"

"Emma," Snow starts, "I know you want to have your happy ending but you need to have patience too,"

"That's the problem though; I don't know when this big evil will strike. It could be tomorrow or next week but if I'm pregnant before it happens, at least we will have a chance," Emma begs, "Please mother, don't make me wait until the eve of the spring equinox,"

Snow sighs. "I suppose I could shift the day," she manages and Emma hugs her.

"Destiny is not inevitable," Emma breathes, "I can change it, I can change everything,"

tbc


	12. You're kidnapping me again?

The next couple of days at the castle are the busiest it's been since Charming and Snow White's wedding; Emma enlists Pinocchio to help Snow with the wedding preparation, saying delegating will help things go more smoothly. Charming keeps his distance as he promised, not wanting to develop a headache from simple wedding preparations.

Emma takes on some of the responsibilities, the less stressful ones anyway like food tastings (which she enjoys especially when Killian's there). Figuring out their wedding cake is her favorite time; she likes chocolate, lots of it and there's so many selections to choose from.

Snow's doubled the decorating staff, overseeing the décor in the grand hall while she works on invitations.

Now, Emma's exhausted, having little sleep for two or the three weeks of wedding planning. If she sleeps, she might have another vision and Emma doesn't want to be more paranoid about the future than she already is.

Snow understands why Emma wants things to be done quickly but she also recognizes when her daughter needs to slow down. That's why when she sees Emma trying to keep herself from sleeping for fear of another vision, she enlists Killian to step in.

"Need a moment lass?" he ventures, kneeling down in front of her.

Emma looks at him groggily. "I'm not tired," she says tiredly.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard the past three weeks, Emma; you need to take it easy," he muses, offering her his hand, "Come, I know a place where you can relax,"

Emma reluctantly takes his hand.

"You're kidnapping me again?" she teases, following him out to the stables, "If you are, you should know that the royal stables isn't exactly a romantic destination,"

Killian doesn't say anything and unropes a dark brown horse, grabbing one of the saddles and turns back to Emma. "M'lady?" he starts, mounting the horse first and then offering her his hand again

"I know how to mount a horse, Killian,"

"Humor me love," he teases and she extends her hands to him and he pulls her to flush behind him. Emma wraps her hands around his waist and Killian starts the horse into a steady gallop out of the stables. Once they're clear, he kicks it into a faster run.

Emma doesn't know how long they've been riding but the longer she's behind Killian, holding onto him, feeling those muscles in his stomach through his thin black shirt and feeling his haggard breathing, it sends Emma's heart a flutter. This is her fiancé, the man she chooses to spend the rest of her life and she's aroused, just holding onto him during a horse ride.

She's so distracted by him that she doesn't notice the smell of salt water until it's becomes unmistakably clear that they're near water, or a port at least.

Killian dismounts the horse and then helps Emma off, his fingers lingering around her waist and they make their way over to the docks. Emma already has an idea where they might be heading but doesn't want to say anything and then they come upon _The Jolly Roger_.

"So how does your ship end up in a dock conveniently close to my parent's castle?" Emma wonders.

Killian smirks, helping her on board. "That's the thing about the Roger, she's magical. She can sail anywhere you desire, anywhere you need her to be," he says, smiling back at her.

"You never answered my question before; are you kidnapping me again?"

"If I am, trust me love it's for your own good," he manages, "you've been busy planning this wedding with your mum and the wood carver for three weeks without even a moment's rest. Now, I understand that you want everything to be perfect and to your liking, it is yours' and my wedding but I would also prefer, as the groom, to have an attentive bride on the big day,"

Emma doesn't say anything.

"And I happen to know for a fact when you were sleeping next door to me, it was very difficult to wake you up in the morning – so off you go," he says.

"Sleep here for the night?"

"Yes, that's why I brought you here love; so you can rest because you do need it," he says.

Emma scowls. "I don't know why you think I need to sleep, I've been functioning fine for three weeks without little sleep and it's not like I don't sleep at all; I have quick naps in between," she cries.

"And the reason why you're cranky now is because you've had little sleep," Killian observes, sighing, "Please Emma, love, come to bed,"

"I am not tired and I don't want to sleep," Emma shouts.

Now, Killian's really confused and getting irritated at any rate. "Love, you've been busy prepping for our wedding for three weeks and I was serious about wanting an attentive bride on our big day," he says.

Emma shakes her head and notices a light turn on behind them and Starkey come up from below.

"You kidnapped me so I could sleep in my old bed," Emma muses. "This isn't at all romantic like I pictured it would be,"

"The horse was meant to be romantic, this is so you can be refreshed and this is me doing the right thing because you really need to sleep," Killian retorts, "Emma, please love,"

Emma glances back at Starkey and then to her fiancé.

"I do not need – what I need from you, my fiancé is to stand behind me when I need you too and right now, I really need that," Emma cries.

"I would if you would bloody talk to me about what's going on in that head of yours, Emma," he fumes. "I love you sweetheart and if there's anything else bothering you, I would hope that you would tell me,"

Emma sighs.

"You're going to be stubborn like that, the silent treatment like the first night," Killian reasons, nodding his head before walking over to her and grabbing her by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Killian Jones, let me down now! Killian, seriously, I am not joking! Let me down!"

Killian looks back at Starkey and grins. "I missed this," he laughs and carries her down below.

Starkey laughs.

When Killian reaches Emma's old cabin and lets her down, she's still furious with him. As soon as Emma's on her own two feet, she pushes him and Killian sighs, really not wanting to push back. "Emma, I am not playing this game with you but I do want you to come over here, lay down and close your eyes," he says, coming over to the bed and making it ready for her.

"What I need is for my fiancé to stand behind me," she fumes, "but you're giving me order like I'm one of your former shipmates,"

"Well, you are on a ship love..." he teases.

"Don't tease Killian," Emma retorts. "I was really hoping for something different when you whisked me away,"

Killian frowns. "I'm sorry love; I may still have other surprises for you but for right now, I would like it if you would lay down and sleep a little," he says, more calmly.

Emma starts crying and he comes over to her, rubbing his hand over her back. "Hey love, what's the matter now?" he asks, wiping away her tears.

"What's the matter is that I'm trying to make the perfect wedding and you're being – so perfect and gentlemanly right now it is nauseating," she cries, "and it isn't because I'm ungrateful or anything because I love you so much and I want to have a life with you so badly, I want the life that I've been dreaming about but I'm scared too,"

Killian smirks and kisses her forehead. "And you think I'm not scared either?" he counters. "Emma, I want nothing more than to lay down with you night after night, wake up to those beautiful eyes of hers and and make all your dreams come true but first, I would really like to lay down with my fiancé and fall asleep with her,"

He kisses her forehead on more time and lays down on the bed, raising an eyebrow, looking at her seriously. Emma sighs, smiles at him thoughtfully and then reluctantly, crawls into bed beside him and closes her eyes.

"Sleep sweetheart," he breathes, "Dream of a beautiful day, the one where you're standing all in white graceful and beautiful and your only desire is to love and be with me, as I want to be with you my sweet Emma. I love you darling; you're the most pure thing in my life and I can't help but feel myself come alive when I'm with you,"

He leans up slightly and looks over, seeing her breast rise and fall and her eyes closed, snuggling close to him. He kisses her cheek and lays back himself, closing his own eyes. "Good night darling," he muses.

tbc


	13. Can I kiss him now?

Emma doesn't know how long she's been asleep but Killian's gone when she wakes and quietly leaves the cabin, going up on deck. It's day but what day? She looks around for her fiancé but doesn't spot him; she does see Starkey at the helm and he smiles at her. Emma walks over to him, raising her left hand over her eyes since the sun is right in front of her.

"Where's Killian?"

"He was making you breakfast," he says, "which was supposed to be a surprise – so act surprised when you see him,"

Emma laughs and walks closer, the light less glaring than before. "You're the Captain of the _Roger_ now, Starkey," she observes, "I'm happy for you but there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You know you did a fabulous job with my hair the last time I was here; do you think that maybe you can fix my hair for my wedding?"

He raises an eyebrow, smiling and laughing. "I would be honored Emma," he says, bowing, "but you should know, no matter what your hair will look like, you will be a beautiful bride,"

"I know," she says, tucking a loose hair behind her ear, "but I still want you and maybe some of the crew to be there,"

"How do your parents feel about that?"

"My father is not enthusiastic about it but it is my wedding and I want everything to be special and perfect," Emma reasons, "and even though I was brought to this ship not under the most ideal circumstances, I don't regret my time here. I learned a lot about myself, like I can't swim and should probably stay away from rum for the rest of my life,"

"How about alcohol in general?"

Emma smiles, recognizing the voice and turns around, kissing Killian good morning. "Good morning you," she says, still smiling.

"You were supposed to be still asleep when I was going to find you," he adds.

"I know," Emma muses, looking between Starkey and Killian, an idea popping into her head. "I was talking to Starkey about maybe inviting some of the crew to our wedding but since I'm here, we could have a little ceremony here on the ship? Starkey, am I correct in thinking that a Captain can officiate wedding ceremonial rites?"

"I can," he verifies, looking worriedly at his friend. "but what about your official wedding?"

Emma shrugs, smiling lovingly at Killian. "We'll still have that, with whoever my mother wants to invite which will probably be everyone in the kingdom despite my protests that I would prefer something smaller. Having a ceremony here would fit my latter requirements," she reasons, "What do you think?"

Killian glances back at his friend and then to Emma. "I know that look; you're already determined to make this happen," he resigns.

The only thing Emma needs to fix is to her hair, a little make-up which she finds; next door, Killian is getting ready too. She hasn't really written her vows or have a bouquet to hold but Emma knows as soon as she's standing across from her love, whatever she's feeling in heart, will be magnified ten times over.

This is the day her mother has been prepping her for years: her wedding day. Her parents always imagined someone different for her but deep down, Emma always hoped that the choice would be hers. She had always believed since she was a little girl that she would find her True Love and she has, and she's about to make a life with him and then one day, a daughter of their own.

Emma sighs, checking herself over once more before walking to the door, inhale and then exhale, walking above deck. Killian's already there, finding a red vest to wear under his signature black leather standing by Starkey and Smee.

Emma smiles, looking at all of them and breathes in again, walking towards them. Once she's near Killian, she takes his hands in hers and turn towards Starkey.

"Love, when it happens, can be most unexpected but when it is reciprocated by both parties, it can be magical and turn into something beautiful. Emma, I've had the pleasure to get to know you in the short time you've spent aboard this ship. You're feisty, independent, beautiful, royal but you're more than a princess (although that's who you are by birth); you're you," Starkey starts then turns to his friend.,

"Killian, I've followed you as my Captain for as long as I can remember. You're loyal, brave, strong, fierce and even though you two come from different backgrounds, you share the same qualities that you see in each other and that's one of the reasons that your love is special,"

"Emma, Killian gave you his mother's ring as a symbol of his love for you,"

"Wait," Emma interrupts and removes her necklace. "I know it's not a ring but it'll have to do for right now,"

Killian looks at the swan necklace in his hand. "Didn't Snow give this to you for your birthday?" he asks.

"She did," Emma affirms, "but I want you to have it,"

Killian puts on the necklace and entwines his fingers with hers again as Starkey looks to Emma for her vows.

"I love you, Killian Jones," she starts, "How could I not? I know our relationship, especially the beginnings of it, is more than unconventional but looking back on how everything started, I wouldn't change anything about it. There will probably be times where there will be difficult moments ahead but we'll worry about that when that time comes. Right now, all that matters is this moment and I love you deeply, you crept under my skin and into my heart which will always be yours, and I trust you my love to always take care of mine,"

"Before I met you Emma, my love – my first loves were this ship, adventure, the uncertainly of the seas and following the stars to our next destination. I still love the sea because it is endless, like my love for you and I still follow the stars but my new destination is wherever you are; because after everything we've been through together, I know with more certainty after almost loosing you twice I never want to be without you. I love you sweetheart and I promise to take care of your heart always,"

"Wow," Emma breaths, tears clouding her eyes, "Can I kiss him now?"

"Not yet," Starkey says and motions for Smee to come up. Smee walks over to them, carrying a chalice and hands it to him. "This water symbolizes the ever flowing currents of love you share for each other, and which each of you must drink out of, sealing your union for all eternity,"

Starkey gives the chalice to Emma first.

"You sure there's no rum in here, Starkey?" she asks before taking a sip and then passing it to Killian.

Killian sips his share and then Smee takes the goblet from them, standing aside again.

"Now, you can kiss him,"

Emma grins, stepping forward and kissing her now husband and True Love. Killian snakes an arm around her back and dips her suddenly, kissing her sweetly. "Hello husband," she whispers.

"Hello my darling wife," he whispers back, letting her stand straight again.

"Seriously, that was beautiful,"

Emma and Killian turn to the voice as the other pirates regard the visitor. Red comes to Emma, smiling at her thoughtfully.

"Red, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Snow started to get worried; thought maybe you had been kidnapped again but eloping was probably the last thing on her mind," Red explains.

"We're still going through with the big wedding but I wanted a small ceremony, and this wasn't an elopement," Emma defends.

Red looks at Killian and Starkey. "Seriously, you don't need to defend yourself to me Emma. This secret is between all those present, and I swear I won't ever say anything to your parents," she vows, noting Killian necklace, "but to be safe, it might be a good idea to keep that hidden. If Charming knew what happened here, he'd probably do worse than simply locking up your _f__iancé_ in the dungeon,"

"You really won't say anything?" Emma cries.

Red shrugs, smiling thoughtfully at her. "Why would I and what I have to gain from it? You're my goddaughter Emma and I've kept all your secrets since you could first talk and I plan to keep them all for a long time," she says and Emma hugs her.

"Thank you Red,"

Killian smiles at the huntress. "Thank you Red," he echoes.

"By the way, I am here to escort you both back to the castle," she adds, "especially since it's been quite a while since you've been gone,"

Emma looks at her oddly. "It couldn't have been that long. I've only been asleep a day," she says.

Red glances at Killian and Starkey. "You think that you've been asleep for only a day? Emma, it's been a week,"

"Huh?"

tbc


	14. Cover Story

Emma still cannot believe that she's been gone a week. That cannot be possible. She left with Killian yesterday evening and couldn't have been asleep for a whole week. Emma holds her head in her hands, sitting on her bed in her old quarters as Red stands in front of her.

"Emma, I know you don't want to believe it, but you have been gone a week," she repeats.

"But how is that even possible?" she cries, "and why is it that you were only able to find me now?"

Killian knocks on the door, clearing his throat and looking to Red. "May I come in?" he ventures and walks in slowly into the cabin, going straight to Emma and kneeling in front of her. "Darling, it is true, we have been gone a week,"

"And you never bothered to wake me?"

He shrugs. "You've been so busy planning for our official wedding, and you really did need the sleep, love," he reasons.

"But," Emma starts, looking to Red, "How come you were only to find me just now?"

Red shrugs. "I don't know," she says, "I know your scent pretty well Emma but after you left, for whatever reason, I lost track of you,"

Emma's brows furrow and she looks at Killian again. "I don't understand any of this," she cries, "Nothing is making any sense. I mean, I was here the whole time – wasn't I?"

"Yes and no," he adds, "You were here on this ship but physically, you were somewhere else. There's a place I often like to go when I need some solitude and this ship takes me there. It's called Neverland and Starkey and I took you there. We only recently came back; that's why Red was able to pick up your scent,"

"So let me get this straight," Emma recaps, "You took me to a different world, outside of this realm, without my knowledge, to a place called Neverland,"

"Yes," he confirms, "_The Roger_ can sail anywhere I desire, anywhere I need her to be and I desired that she should be in Neverland,"

Emma glances at Red and then to her husband. "And time moves faster there than it does here?" she asks.

"Generally yes, because it is timeless," he reasons. "I know I should have told you love...are you angry with me?"

"No," Emma says quickly, standing suddenly "We should be on our way back. How are the preparations going so far?"

Red smiles. "Believe it or not, a lot can be accomplished in a week. Snow and Pinocchio have taken care of

everything. The only thing missing, is you trying on your wedding dress, which I swear does not include a corset. I advocated for that on your behalf,"

Snow and Charming cannot know that Killian took her to another realm but now, Emma's curious about this other realm and if it is far enough that whatever she dreamt will be far beyond its reach. She'll have to talk to Killian about that in private and most likely, tell him what has been bothering her for the past couple of weeks.

That is not a conversation she's looking forward too. How do you tell your husband that they will be expecting a

child in the future, but something bad will come, forcing them apart?

Starkey offers to accompany them to the castle (which Killian and Emma accept). They do however need to get their stories straight before they meet Emma's parents.

Red lost Emma's scent again, which is definitely true this time. Emma didn't know where they were because Killian refused to give her their location but she knows that they sailed farther than the kingdom limits (which is undeniably true). In the event her parents asks where they were, Starkey will say that the place they sailed is so unknown to them that it doesn't even have a name.

The one thing Emma didn't count on is Pinocchio being present in the throne room when they arrive. Emma can lie, she's done it before but when there's a man in the room who knows how to spot lies, it further complicates the situation.

"Emma sweetheart," Charming cries, embracing her, "Are you all right? Kidnapping your own fiancé, Killian?"

"First of all, it was a legal kidnapping; legal in the sense that your wife allowed me to take her away for a bit," he clarifies, "and I brought her back safe and sound,"

Snow tries to hide her laugh but fails miserably, but calmly walks forward. "This really was my fault David," she says, "Emma's been working so hard making sure everything is right for the wedding that she neglected her sleep and I ordered Killian to make sure she got her much needed rest,"

Emma smiles thankfully at her mother. "and I didn't realize that we had been away for so long, otherwise I

would have demanded that we return immediately," she adds.

Charming looks suspiciously between his wife, daughter and the pirates in front of him. "What's your excuse, Captain?" he asks, referring to Starkey.

"He commandeered my ship," Starkey says, "because we do that a lot, comandeering and the like,"

Charming glances at Killian. "You stole your own ship, kidnapped Emma because Snow allowed you too and sailed to someplace," Charming muses, shaking his head, "You two are the most puzzling pirates I have ever met but Emma is safe again, and you didn't elope or anything, so no harm done,"

Emma's cheeks become scarlett red and Pinocchio notices immideatly but doesn't say anything.

"And I lost her scent, because they were so far away in that land with no name," Red adds.

Charming shakes his head and kisses Emma's cheek. "At least you're home again sweetheart," he says, "And your mother has a surprise for you, but for your eyes only,"

"I know," she smiles, "It's my wedding dress,"

"Keep your eyes closed Emma," Snow reminds her, leading her daughter into the room where her wedding dress is stored. Snow lets her sit down on the bed and goes over to a corner, rolling out what sounds like to Emma, a mannequin before telling her it's okay to open her eyes.

As soon as Emma opens her eyes and gasps, staring star-struck at the gown she will wear on her second wedding day. White feathers adorn the latter of the dress, splaying outwards and tiny diamonds decorate the top and the waist.

"It's beautiful," she cries, "I love it,"

"The feather's aren't too much?" Snow asks, "I remember when I married your father, I had a dress similar to this one,"

Emma comes over and touches one of the feathers on the gown. "It's so soft," she muses, "but it's perfect. Thank you mother,"

Snow comes over to the bed and sits beside her, fixing her hair. "You are going to be a beautiful bride Emma," she cries, "and you and Killian will live happily ever after and have everything you ever wanted,"

"Starkey," Killian starts, "before you go, there's something I need to ask you,"

The pirate stops and looks at him curiously. Killian gestures to follow him to a quieter room and he does. "No one can ever know what you did for me and Emma," he reasons, "but I need to ask you one more favor Starkey. You know I grew up an only child, left my home when I was old enough after my mother passed and don't really have blood family to speak of. Before Emma, every man on the _Jolly Roger_ was my family, even you; you're my best mate Starkey and I would be honored if you would stand with me on my wedding day,"

Starkey smiles, bowing. "The honor is mine, Killian," he says, "I've sailed with you for a long time but I've

never seen you so in love before. I always thought if you ever found love, it would have to be with someone to amazing that she would have to sweep you off your feet,"

"Emma is amazing, Starkey and I truly love her...she is...she is my ocean now,"

"I'm happy for you, truly," he commends him.

Charming does not believe their stories, especially since more than one pirate is involved. That's why he called Pinocchio to be present when he heard that Emma had returned. He needed to know the truth and who better to spot a lie than the man who could not lie himself.

"They are hiding something," he observes, "including Red but they're going to easily give it up,"

Charming sighs. "I don't like being kept in the dark," he cries, "but I also don't wish to further upset Emma; not with her wedding date so close now,"

Pinocchio turns to him. "But if you don't approve, then why are you allowing them to marry?"

"Because I don't want to push Emma away. Trust me Pinocchio, the worst thing in the world is when your child turns against you. I want her to be happy and the pirate is her happiness. He's her True Love and she's his. I may never understand why that is but I refuse to stand in the way anymore of my daughter's happiness,"

Pinocchio looks away solomnly.

"I know you've always loved her but you can't force feelings that aren't there; sometimes, the most noble thing you can do for your love is to let her go," Charming advises, "and maybe one day, you will fall in love again,"

The wood carver doesn't say anything and leaves the room.

tbc


	15. Truth Be Told

Pinocchio doesn't remember how long he's been in love with Emma but he knows, whatever his feelings might have been before, are different now. Things didn't really change until Emma came back and officially announced her engagement to the pirate. A pirate and a princess. Maybe it was because he always imagined like Snow, that Emma would marry someone like a duke, knight or some royal noble.

He and Emma grew up together; they played together and his papa would always tell him, "One day my boy, you will marry the princess Emma." Of course, as a boy, he only liked Emma as a friend; he was the protective older brother she never had and she was always annoyed with him about something.

Love, the idea that maybe one day Emma would fall in love with him, seemed highly unlikely. But Pinocchio still fell in love with her.

He looks down at the carving in front of him and sighs, smoothing out the grooves; he doesn't even notice someone enter the shop.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

He smirks, not looking up at her. "That you lied? I won't tell anyone," he promises, "Whatever happened while you were away Emma, it's your business, yours and your fiancé. Although, why you have to lie to your parents about where you were is a bit confusing,"

"It's not a lie," Emma defends, "and he's not a pirate anymore,"

"Excuse me, he retired and he's becoming a better person for you," he retorts, "You deserve better than a pirate Emma,"

Emma comes over to him. "I understand why you might not approve but he's my choice and I love him," she declares, "but you're not going to say anything to my parents?"

"No, I won't say anything," he promises and Emma starts to leave.

"Emma wait," he calls and she turns back to him. He bends down and picks up a carving he had been working on and beckons her back over. "I started making this awhile ago. It was meant to be a birthday present and then you were kidnapped and missing, and I wasn't able to give it to you,"

He hands her the carving, a swan jewelry box. Emma takes the gift, looks it over and smiles at him. "It's beautiful Pinocchio, thank you," she says.

Pinocchio smiles back at her and leans in a bit as if to kiss her but Emma backs away, looking at him curiously and he frowns, looking down sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologizes and laughs to himself, "How foolish of me to even try and make you love me with a simple gift,"

"Pinocchio?"

"There's no point in hiding the truth anymore. I've been in love with you Emma since I can remember. I didn't always know it but it was always there in the back of my mind and when you were kidnapped the first time, whatever feelings I tried to hide came to the surface and they're still there,"

"Pinocchio, I don't know what to say but I'm sorry," she laments, "I love you but not in a romantic way. You're my best friend and the annoying big brother I never had but that's it,"

"I know," he says.

Emma sighs, looking down at his gift and then to him. "This is very beautiful Pinocchio but if you were expecting a romantic gesture in return, then I'm afraid I can't accept this gift," Emma continues, giving it back to him, "Somewhere out there, there's someone for you Pinocchio but it's not me,"

"Someone better than you, prettier than you?" he teases.

She shrugs. "It's not a contest but if I found my True Love then surely, one day you will find yours too," she suggests, "and when you do, you'll give this to her,"

He doesn't say anything and Emma starts to leave again.

"I won't say anything," he reiterates, "I promise,"

"Good," Emma muses and leaves.

Emma feels bad for Pinocchio. She honestly had no idea that he was ever in love with her, but his admission doesn't really change anything. She still loves Killian and cannot wait to make a life with him, and now she knows that she has to tell him the truth about her dreams. He has to suspect something now if he doesn't already and Emma doesn't want to start their life built on lies.

Lies almost tore them apart before and that can't happen again.

Before she can do that, she finds her mother in her room, going over guest lists. Snow notices her at the door and invites her inside, putting away what she was working on.

"I hope you didn't invite the whole kingdom mother," Emma teases, "You know I would prefer to have a small gathering,"

"I know darling," she says, "but this is a big event and it's a time to celebrate and be happy, and if I could share that with the entire universe I would. At the end of the day, it's still your special day Emma and I want it to be perfect for you,"

"I want that too," Emma muses, "All the wedding preparation are nearly ready but there's still one more issue I need to address,"

Snow looks at her curiously.

"I need to tell Killian the truth," Emma breaths, "I can't start out our life together with one of us lying. I need to tell him the truth,"

"Oh Emma," Snow starts, "That's very noble of you but don't you think that's a bit premature?"

She shrugs. "I don't think so. I mean, I already know that I will be expecting a baby girl but if there is danger coming, he needs to know about it. He protected me when I was in his care on the _Jolly Roger_ and I know that he would protect me and our child with his life if he knew," she reasons, "He deserves to know,"

"I know," Snow sighs, "if you need me to come with you and talk to him,"

"Thanks mom but I need to do this myself," Emma admits and pauses, hesitant with her next question. "Did you know about Pinocchio?"

"What about Pinocchio?"

Emma shakes her head. "I just saw him awhile ago and he gave me a belated birthday present and then he tried to kiss me," she says, "and he admitted that he was in love with me,"

Snow frowns, sighing. "I always had a suspicion that maybe he was," she starts, looking at Emma, "What did you say to him?"

"That there's someone out there for him but it's not me," she says, "and when he finds he, he should give that jewelry box to her,"

Snow smiles at her thoughtfully. "We all find our loves in time, and I'm sure that he will find his,"

"Charming," Snow starts, finding him in their room. "Why did you summon _Pinocchio today?"_

_"__He knows to spot a lie," he reasons, "not that Emma would ever lie to us about anything but I don't exactly trust pirates either,"_

_Snow sighs, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Darling, there's something you have to understand: Killian is going to be our son-in-law. Emma loves him dearly and I doubt she would give her heart to any random pirate without trusting him first," she reasons, "We, you especially need to trust her judgement," _

_"__I do trust her judgement Snow, I do but it's going to take me time to trust him," Charming admits, "but I'm getting there, albeit slowly,"_

_Snow smiles at him thoughtfully. "The wedding is in a few days," she continues, "which also means, no more meddling either,"_

_"__What meddling?"_

_"__Emma came to me and said Pinocchio __gave her a belated birthday present and then he tried to kiss her," she says, "and he admitted that he was in love with her,"_

_Charming looks away from her. "I told him that I knew that he was in love with her, but I certainly did not encourage his feelings towards her," he says and Snow groans. "Is Emma upset now?"_

_"__It caught her off guard but she let him down gently," she says, looking at him curiously, "but you promise me, you weren't meddling?" _

_"__I wasn't Snow, I swear,"_

_Snow smiles at him thoughtfully and hugs him. "I just want our daughter to be happy," she cries, "I know he's what we expected but now, I'm starting to think that's a good thing,"_

_"__Why is that a good thing again?"_

_She shrugs, smiling coyly. "Well, Emma loves adventure and former pirate definitely exemplifies adventure and there's probably other qualities that she loves about him too; but what really matters is that he loves and adores her and he makes her happy," she says. _

_"__I suppose at the end of the day, Emma's happiness is all that really matters," Charming reasons. _

Emma needs to tell Killian the truth. She cannot start their future with lies, she reminds herself, pacing back and forth nervously in his room. She doesn't know where he is at the moment but Emma's not leaving his room until she sees him.

She eventually settles on his bed, soft like hers and sighs, laying back, smiling and remembering some of the more scandalous moments of their relationship. Emma closes her eyes, remembering sleeping in the nude next to him onboard his ship. Now that Emma thinks about, he showed tremendous restraint for not taking advantage of the situation. She knows that she went too far with wanting to learn more than what she was ready for, but Emma doesn't really regret her time with him on the _Roger_.

She does however miss him terribly at the moment and wonders where he is. Seconds later, Emma's about to go looking for him when he suddenly shows up, looking her over curiously, all sprawled out on his bed and smiles. "Well, I didn't realize we were starting the honeymoon early love," he teases, walking over to her as she sits up. "but I certainly don't mind,"

"Now what makes you think that I'm here for _that_?" she counters, whispering, "I mean, I know we could if we wanted but I want our wedding night to be something special,"

"That's alright sweetheart," he says. "Not that I don't mind seeing you, but is everything alright?"

Emma exhales, fidgeting. "There's something I need to tell you," she starts.

Killian gets up first and closes the door and looks back at her. This is serious, she's serious.

"First, there's good and bad news," Emma continues, biting her lip. "The good news is, well, we will be married and one day, very soon, we will have a child,"

Killian shrugs, looking at her curiously. "And you know this for certain, even though we haven't been together intimately?" he wonders, "How?"

"The thing is, after our engagement was made official, I started having these dreams about our future," Emma starts, "I know it may sound crazy but they're true, Killian. We will have a child; that's the happy news,"

He smiles at her, coming over to her and kissing her cheek. "Of course, I wouldn't mind a wee lad or a little girl, Emma," he says, "I don't know why you were so afraid tell me that,"

"I'm not, I wasn't but there is bad news too," Emma continues, "Not too long after I give birth, I beg you to take our child to a wardrobe. I didn't understand why I would ask you to do such a thing, but I think I know why,"

Killian frowns.

"Remember when we went to see Rumpelstiltskin in his cell? He told us about the Dark Curse. He said that it was supposed to have been enacted eighteen years ago but it wasn't because history changed when the Evil Queen ate the poisonous apple," Emma cries, "and then there was the witch who wanted me dead,"

"And we defeated her Emma," he remembers, "I doubt that she would come after us again,"

Emma smiles at him hopefully. "I would hope that she wouldn't come after us again but she was powerful

enough to create a storm and something tells me, she's not done with us yet. If she is who I think she is, then she blames my mother for taking away her daughter and if my vision is true, then she will succeed in separating us from our child by enacting the Dark Curse,"

"Do your parents' know about your dreams?" he wonders.

"I told my mother, she knows but not my father," Emma muses, "I don't want there to be anymore complications for us and if he knew, it would give him one more reason not to allow us to get married,"

Killian sighs. "To recap, your mother and I know but no one else, right?"

"Right,"

"I knew something was bothering you but I didn't know what it was; now, I know," he reasons, "You should have told me Emma. I would have helped you deal with this however way I can. I love you sweetheart,"

"I know," she smiles at him thoughtfully, "I love you too Killian but I didn't want to scare you off, or make you think that I was crazy or something,"

"Love, I think we've both seen many crazy things but this isn't one of them," he says.

"What are we going to do?" Emma cries, "The only part of the future I so desperately want to keep in tact is our child, but if there's darkness coming..."

"If enacting the Dark Curse is the witch's final act, then we will be ready for her," Killian promises, kissing her forehead. "You need not worry my love. I will do everything to protect you,"

"I know you will. I have faith in you," Emma coos, "but Killian, what if we can't stop her?"

"We'll find a way, we will," he promises, hugging her, "I'll find a way,"

tbc


	16. Revelations

It's one day to the wedding; Snow, Emma and Pinocchio are busy with last minute preparations and Killian's still wrestling with the revelation about Emma's vision. If the vision is true, then in nine months, he will lose his child before he even has a chance to be a father because of the witch's curse.

It doesn't seem fair that only after finding their happiness together, they will be torn from each other once again. He has to find a way to save Emma and his child. There has to be a way.

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't notice Emma standing by idly, smiling at him. Once he sees her, he smiles at her thoughtfully and she walks over to him, kissing him hello.

"It's not fair, you know," he starts and she looks at him curiously. "I mean, about your dream. Our future, looking forward to it, should be a happy time and it's marred in darkness,"

"But we'll be safe for nine months at least," she reasons, kissing him once again. "I know it feels like a gigantic burden knowing the future, but to be quite honest, I feel a lot better now that you know the truth. I was so scared about telling you before because I wasn't sure how you would react,"

He raises an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around her. "You thought that I would turn you away?" he questions.

"Or maybe think that I was crazy," she muses, "or be angry with me for hiding something like this from you. Lies almost tore us apart the first time,"

Killian frowns, brushing a hand through her loose hair. "That was my fault, darling," he reasons, "but you need not worry because it isn't your burden to carry alone anymore,"

"I know," she whispers, "We'll get through this together,"

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "So the wedding preparations, they about done?" he asks.

"They are," Emma smiles, "but there is one more thing we need to do,"

"And what would that be?"

Emma steps away from him, placing one in his hand and the other around his back. "I know I don't have to teach you how to dance since you proved that you can, but there will be waltzing at the reception," Emma explains, "so I'm here to instruct you,"

"Playing the teacher card, huh?" he teases, "Alright,"

"Look up here, look at me," Emma starts, "and step one, two, three,"

Killian starts laughing and Emma scowls at him, trying to keep up with her as she leads him across the floor their arms stretched apart, swaying. Emma turns, her right hand moving to his shoulder as her other hands falls into his other.

Emma continues to glide across the floor, Killian staring back at her the whole time, keeping up with her steps. They come apart briefly, raising a hand to lightly touch the other and continue to dance along like that for a couple of minutes before breaking apart, returning to their previous positions.

Killian dances with her across the floor, smiling at her thoughtfully as Emma suddenly pulls him closer, coming to a stop. Killian bows and Emma curtsies, smiling at him.

"I think we have waltzing covered, don't you think?" he teases.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing," Emma smiles, "but now that I know you do, I'll leave you alone now,"

"Wait, hold on a minute," Killian calls, holding onto her hand and pulling her back to him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "To my room," she says, "All these last minute wedding preparations, I am tired and need to sleep,"

"You're not scared of sleep anymore?"

"Not anymore," she muses, "What about you? Will you be sleeping here or spending some time on the Roger?"

Killian looks at her curiously. "I hadn't really thought about it, but Starkey and Smee are arriving here tonight for the wedding," he says, "If you don't mind staying up a little to greet them,"

"No, I don't mind,"

Starkey and Smee arrive a bit later than expected but Emma's already fallen asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Killian nudges her and Emma groggily wakes up, Killian helping her stand as they greet the pirates. Starkey and Smee bow before her and Emma steps forward, hugging them both. "Seriously, you two do not need to be so informal in front of me," Emma says.

"So, the wedding's the day after tomorrow," Killian muses, kissing Emma's cheek.

"No cold feet, princess? You will be marrying a pirate," Starkey says.

Emma smiles. "I don't mind, again," she jokes, yawning, "but I really am very tired, so I'm going to leave you all. But please behave. I love you,"

Killian kisses her goodnight and Emma walks away.

"Something wrong?" Starkey ventures.

Killian frowns, looking at his friends. "We have a problem," he admits, "Remember when I brought Emma back to the Roger and she made a scene about me wanting her to get some rest? There's a reason for that. It's because she had a dream, or rather a vision about the future and it isn't all smiles and sunshine,"

Killian gestures that they sit down as he tells them about Emma's vision of the future, recounting what she told him the night before. "It's a terrible burden knowing the future," Starkey says finally, "but I understand why Emma's distressed,"

"This can't be easy for her to deal with," Smee adds. "How does she even have this power?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea," he muses, "but we both know that I didn't kill the witch and it's very likely that she will come after us again,"

"And Emma's thinks that she will enact this Dark Curse,"

"She may," he says, "but if she does, I think I may know a way to save Emma. The Jolly Roger can travel back and forth between this land and Neverland. As soon as Emma and I know when she's expecting, I can take her there and she and the baby will be safe from the witch's curse,"

"Sounds like a reasonable plan," Smee admits.

"...except for one flaw," Starkey adds, "How can you convince Emma to leave her family behind?"

Killian sighs. "I don't know but if I have to, I'll kidnap her,"

"Kidnap your wife and your own child? Really?"

"If I have to, but I will not let that witch win this round," Killian reasons, "Not when Emma and I have come this far to find our happiness together,"

tbc


	17. Welcome to the Family

It's 24 hours before the wedding, all the last minute preparations have been taken care of and Emma's feeling restless again and continues to feel uneasy throughout the afternoon.

She knows it's not because of pre-wedding jitters or cold feet; technically, she and Killian are already married but tomorrow, they will make it official in front of her family and the whole kingdom. The whole kingdom part might be what is actually making her nervous but Emma knows it's deeper than that. She's attended balls before, met with different royal dignitaries and that always made her nervous but it isn't the same kind of nervousness.

And then it hits her: tomorrow after she and Killian marry, that evening will be their wedding night. She knows what's it like to be laying naked in a bed with him, that doesn't even scare her, intimacy didn't phase her because they've been intimate on several different occasions on his ship.

And...after tomorrow night, the countdown to the curse will begin.

Until they find a way to stop it, or at the very least, save her daughter, then everyone she loves will be doomed.

Emma tries to shake it off and even changes her clothes for a quick horse ride, walking confidently to the stables when Red finds her. "You going out alone?" she asks, grabbing hold of the reigns.

"I don't know what it is but I've been feeling restless all morning; I think a horse ride is all I need to help shake it off, whatever it is,"

Red smiles at her thoughtfully. "Pre-wedding jitters maybe?" the older woman teases. "Not that you would have any reason to be nervous, this will be your second official wedding,"

"I'm not nervous about marrying Killian. I love him and look forward to making things official...I just have a lot of other things on my mind,"

Red glances at the horse and then to her goddaughter. "I know something is wrong Emma. You used to confide in me when there was something you couldn't tell your parents, but you know you can trust me," she says.

Emma sighs, looking at her. "Do you think it's possible for someone to see the future?" she wonders.

"Maybe," Red muses, "Magic is everywhere; things we can't explain...magic is often the answer. Why?"

Emma steps behind her and helps herself onto the horse, looking back at Red. "Don't worry: I'll stay away from crazy old ladies with apples this time," she promises.

"I'm not worried about that," Red admits, "but I hate that whatever's bothering you, you won't talk to me about it,"

Emma sighs and looks around the stables. "Grab a horse and keep me company then?"

Red readily picks out a horse and leaves the stables with her. "You know we have to be back early tonight for your engagement dinner," she says.

They find a spot to rest not far from the castle with a stream for the horses. Red smiles, watching Emma relax out in the open, away from the stress of court and wedding preparations. "Your mom used to love this, being out here with nature," she says, "I taught her how to track and hunt,"

Emma used to wonder why her mother chose to suppress her old self, the Snow White who could fight, hunt in the wilderness and wasn't afraid of a little adventure but Emma quickly realizes, being a mom, changes priorities.

Emma sighs, noticing some white flowers growing nearby and plucks one, twirling it between her fingers. "Mom still keeps these planted in the garden, right? I didn't know there were any out here. Then again, until I was kidnapped, I had never really ventured outside the castle walls,"

Red walks over the batch of snow drops. "One of these would look beautiful in your hair," she comments.

Emma smiles thoughtfully and then frowns, looking back at her. "About a month ago, when my engagement became official, I had a dream except it wasn't really a dream; it was a vision of the future," she starts.

"A premonition?" Red questions, "what did you see?"

"Killian and I were married and I was in labour, giving birth to a baby girl," Emma remembers fondly, "but that's not the end of it. There's darkness coming Red,"

"I know," she muses and Emma looks at her curiously. "Your mom is really bad at keeping secrets but I wanted to hear about it from you,"

Emma sighs. "There's more: I lose my baby; I don't mean miscarry but after she's born, I beg Killian to take her to a wardrobe," she says.

"A wardrobe?"

"I know, sounds really silly when you question it aloud like that," she reasons, "but that's what I saw,"

Red studies her curiously. "You don't seem all that worried about it now," she observes.

Emma shrugs. "I am worried but then I realized, maybe I can change the future and I don't have to be alone,"

"That's a good attitude," she compliments, "The future isn't written in stone. It can be changed; not everything is inevitable,"

"That's right. If there's something evil coming, we'll fight it and we'll keep fighting until we kill it. Because destiny is another word for inevitable and nothing in inevitable as long as you stand up, look it in the eye and say, 'You're evitable!'" Emma reasons.

Red smiles at her, laughing a bit at her statement. "It's better to be optimistic about the future than pessimistic," she agrees before looking up at the sky and noting that it's starting to get darker and looks back at Emma.

"We should start heading back, your engagement party will be starting soon,"

Snow thought it annoyed her when her husband would pace back and forth nervously, but seeing her daughter's fiancé do the same thing is making her nervous. "She'll be here Killian," Snow soothes him, "Emma will not miss her engagement celebration,"

"Of course, she'll be here," he muses and then stops, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Red hugs Emma before parting ways with her and she walks the rest of the way to Killian and her mother.

"I told you she would be here,"

"And pray tell where were you today, love?" he questions.

"Out with Red but I'm back, and on my way to change out of my riding clothes in time for our engagement party," Emma says, looking at Snow.

"You had us worried," Snow adds.

Emma bites her lip. "Sorry but Red was with me the whole time and I stayed away from ugly witch's with apples," she says.

"Oh Emma," Snow sighs, hugging her, "Come, I've already picked out a gown for you and Starkey volunteered to help with your hair,"

Emma smiles and kisses Killian on the cheek before leaving with her mom.

"There you are finally Emma!" Starkey cries, taking her hand and sitting her down in front of a mirror dresser. "We only have so little time before your engagement shindig begins,"

"She needs to get dressed first and then, Starkey, you can work on her hair," Snow says, leading her away.

Starkey sighs. "As you wish m'lady," he says and Emma gets dressed.

When Emma finally finds Killian later, her hair is blond again but tucked into a bun with loose curly strands framing her face and wearing a blue gown which is perfect because Killian's wearing a blue vest for tonight's festivities.

"You look beautiful darling," he notes, kissing her cheek, lingering a moment. "I know this only formality but if we didn't have to worry about tonight and tomorrow's events, I would ravish you right now,"

A deep blush creeps into Emma's cheeks and she bites her lip. "I know I wouldn't protest," she teases back.

Killian smiles, kisses her cheek again and backs away, offering his arm. She laces her arm through his and they walk to the banquet hall. He whispers something else into her ear, she blushes again before they greet their guests. Charming and Snow stand, everyone else following suit, looking at the couple.

Charming clears his throat, raising his glass and smiling happily. "Friends, guests, I would like to introduce you to our celebrants tonight: my beautiful daughter Emma and her fiancé, former Captain Killian Jones,"

The whole room applauds them and Emma smiles back at her father before walking over to him, hugging him. Killian comes over to Emma and her father, extending his hand to the Prince.

Charming looks at him curiously. "A handshake, really?" he asks, "We're going to be family very soon Killian. A handshake is so impersonal,"

Killian starts to say something but Charming doesn't let him, embracing him. Emma can't believe her eyes, watching her father openly accept Killian. She looks to her mother and Snow smiles at her thoughtfully, knowing the significance of the gesture.

After a moment, Snow taps her glass and Charming backs away, turning to his wife. Snow continues to smile at Charming before stepping forward and hugging the former Captain too. "See, happy endings do happen Killian. You need only have faith," Snow whispers and turns to her husband. "I think we can start dinner now,"

Emma can't help herself and hugs her father, tears swelling in her eyes. "Thank you daddy," she cries, "You have no idea how much it means to me for you to accept Killian,"

Charming pulls back and looks at her thoughtfully. "You're my daughter Emma; I love you and your happiness means everything to me," he says.

Emma hugs him again, wiping away a happy tear before taking her seat beside Killian. As she gets settled, she recognizes more familiar faces around the room: Starkey and Smee, Red, Pinocchio and her godfathers. She breathes a little easier than she did this morning, forgetting why she was so tense.

Her father has finally accepted her fiancé and tomorrow, she will be marrying Killian again.

Emma is the happiest she's ever been and suddenly, the dark future she envisioned doesn't seem so dark.

First course passes without incident, second meal doesn't seem so bad and dessert certainly does not disappoint (chocolate mousse topped with chocolate shavings and chocolate syrup). The castle chefs are a godsend.

As soon as she's finished eating her chocolate mousse, savoring every bite the way chocolate should be enjoyed, Killian stands and turns to her. "Darling, dance with me?" he asks.

"I would love too," she purrs, wiping her hands before placing her left in his as he leads her to the center of the room. Killian bows before her and Emma curtsies, and then Killian places a hand around her waist as Emma slips a hand around his shoulder.

Musicians start playing a slow song which Emma doesn't mind at all.

"You really look beautiful tonight my love," he purrs.

Emma blushes again. "I hope I didn't make you too worried today about my sudden absence," she says. "I just had a lot on my mind,"

"I know love," he soothes, twirling her and bracing her hand. "Tomorrow, with our wedding, it will set off a chain of events leading to your vision,"

"Does it make you nervous?" she asks.

Killian sighs and Emma can feel him tense. "It does but I refuse to let knowing the future spoil our wedding tomorrow, or our wedding night for that matter," he reasons.

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully and twirls away from him, going back to her former dancing position. "Good, because I feel the same way," she declares.

He smiles at her. "I'm glad Emma. I love you sweetheart and want our wedding to be perfect and joyous for all. No worries about curses, visions or witches. Tomorrow is about us, no one else,"

"I was worried about tonight but seeing you and my father embrace, put my last worry to rest," she admits.

"I think your mother had something to do with that, than anything else," he admits, "Worrying about your father accepting me is probably the least trivial problem we have to worry about, but I'm glad it's not an obstacle anymore,"

"Me too," she agrees, dancing closer to him, looking into his blue eyes. "I don't want to talk about worrying anymore. Tonight is ours too, Killian and I intend to enjoy every minute of it,"

He smiles at her seductively. "If your vision is true, then we will be very busy with each other for the next several weeks after the wedding," he whispers teasingly.

"You'll have no argument from me," she laughs.

tbc


End file.
